


Not About Superheroes (A Private Little War)

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse of Academy-award winning films, Also SHIELD shenanigans, Author is bad at tags, Eventually they Feeels each other, Grief, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE SERIOUS TRIGGERS OR SQUICKS, PTSD, Steve Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Bonding, Tony also Feeels, 如有反感和情绪触发问题请勿阅读
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一年之内，Steve活过来，适应新世界，重回战场，和一群超级英雄们住在了一起。他一切都处理的很好，直到他没有的时候。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bridge on the River Kwai 桂河大桥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not About Superheroes (A Private Little War)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747827) by [AnnaFugazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi). 



> 这是一篇对AnnaFugazzi太太的同名作品的翻译，讲述Steve在崩溃边缘被Tony和队友们拉回来的故事。我喜欢里面对于同性问题的思考和真实感，也喜欢其中复仇者们的友谊。  
> 标题取自Stephen MacDonald的一部剧，Not About Heroes，还有星际迷航旧系列中的一部。  
> 祝食用愉快。

**1.**

**August 1**

“无意冒犯，局长，请滚开好让我们能做好自己的工作。”队长说道，声音因压力而绷紧。

事后Tony回想这段时光，认为这应该是他们的黄金男孩儿开始变得不对劲儿的第一个预兆。然而当时他几乎笑尿了盔甲，而鹰眼呛住的笑声对此毫无帮助。

“当然了，队长，那我就让我的特工们回去绣花了，”Fury冷静的声音从通讯频道中传来，仿佛美国之子叫人滚蛋一事再正常不过了。“你要是需要什么就说。冰茶，柠檬汁，香氛浴巾。再来一两本杂志？”

“抱歉，局长，”Steve生硬地回应。他停顿了一下。“我们在北区用得上神盾的帮助。铁人会把那个东西赶过去。”

“我在呢？”Tony说，“在赶。这个字眼一般在有一群目标时才会用。”他嘟囔着，“领着一大坨烂泥跑，我怎么摊上这么个人生。”

“它应该能在水中溶解。先前它在消防带范围里时显得很恼火。”

“应该。要是它没溶我就要把清洁账单寄给你。”Tony飞驰而去，冲那一坨粉泥轰了一炮，被委屈地瞪了一眼，要是一摊粉色的无骨生物也能瞪的话。那东西在蒸腾的热浪中朝他慢吞吞地挪过来，Tony因此无比庆幸自己的盔甲有空调，并对不得不在八月纽约的瘴气中作战的队友们感到了一瞬的同情。

“北区已清场，”Fury说道，“干掉了大约十四个机器人。不用谢。”

“我猜那是Fury语的早告诉过你了，”Tony咕哝着，一边躲闪海棠红色胶状物的攻击，试图抑制关于工业午餐肉的任何联想。“JARVIS，记着，永远不要让加工过的肉类进我的大厦。”

“是，先生。只用有机的。”

“乖。”

盾牌反射的一抹阳光晃到了他，于是他看向Steve，后者单手扛下了南区的一大波机器人，好让Natasha能不受干扰地解决控制室…控制公厕的门。带轮子的那种。“寡妇情况如何？”

“仍在尝试进入控制室。”Steve说，“寡妇，躲开，我觉得你已经弄松铰链了。”他顿了一下，而后把盾牌抡向那扇门。门立刻裂开，发出一声几近散架的木质公厕门绝无可能发出的声响，响到Tony即使关了通讯也能在三幢楼开外的位置听见。

“队长，蹲下！”一支利箭随着鹰眼的声音呼啸而来，擦过Steve的头扎进了他身后的机器人里，使它短路后砸倒了它跟来的同伴。Steve匆匆点头致谢，在冲向那公厕的途中捞起盾牌。

“爽！”Tony欢呼着看着粉泥沉入水底，愤懑地毫无道理——或者随便什么适用于巨型烂泥的道理，嘶嘶着消散，据JARVIS读数显示还留下了强烈的肉桂味儿挥之不去。

他环视周围。损坏很小。始作俑者无处可寻，队伍和神盾特工大汗淋漓、筋疲力尽但都毫发无伤，而机器人们毫无目标的在耀眼的阳光下摇晃。很显然Steve和Natasha搞定了那个…控制厕所。

游戏结束。

 

 

**2.**

“局长，我为我今天的言行道歉。”Steve在Fury和Hill走进简报室时起身说道。

Clint和Natasha交换了个眼神。这应该没事。

“放松，士兵，”Fury漫不经心地回答。“你那时有点忙而我在让你分神。”

“我在公共频道上出言不逊。”

“而那实在太美妙不过。”Tony坏笑。Clint抓起最近的水瓶，狂咽一口水来掩饰笑声；惹恼上司毫无意义，即使一声公共频道里不由自主的——且声音尖的尴尬的——轻笑可以被原谅，他绝不要在会议上附和Tony以致事态加重。

“我不是你的顶头上司，”Fury说，“而神盾也不算是个军事组织。”

Tony的双眉抬了起来。Clint和Natasha的则沉了下去。

“仍然，那是不称职的举动。”

“好吧，接受道歉。”Fury说道，扬了扬手拿起一瓶水。“现在有人能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Clint清了清嗓子。“呃，据我看来是一大坨烂泥来布鲁克林找朋友玩，带了一些相比之下让Dummy看着都如铁人盔甲一般智能的机器人，由一个公共厕所控制。我已经写好了我的报告。”他说着把报告递给了Fury。

Fury翻了个白眼大声念出。“ _粉泥——溶解了。机器人伙伴们——干掉了。公厕总部——冲掉了。_ ”

“多简洁啊。”Clint骄傲地说道。

“不错的尝试。”Hill开口。

“谢了。”Clint假笑。

“再试一次。”她回击道。

Steve倾身向前，小心地维持面部空白。“事实上，这基本上就是全部的过程了，除了公厕很明显不是真的公厕。只是伪装成那样。还有，呃，闻起来像。我们可以在报告中补充些细节。”

“你是对的。”Fury说，而Hill投给他一个困惑的眼神。“任何伤亡？”

“鼻子被恶心的肉桂味儿刺激到了。”Clint说。

“严重吗？”

“不，我只是很想吃肉桂面包。除了损伤我的男子气概以外无甚大碍。”

“其他人呢？铁人？黑寡妇？”两人摇了摇头。

“一些晒伤。两名在北区的特工有轻微受伤。”Hill说，“Bay断了根肋骨，Wong扭伤了脚踝。没有重伤。”

“所以，除了没找到始作俑者——”Fury开口。

“Sorensen带了一队在调查，长官。”Hill说道。

Clint对着她皱眉。“Sorensen？为什么——”

“他认为这看上去像终结者干的。”Hill无视了Clint继续道。

“又称，坏脾气少年。”Fury又翻了个白眼。“换句话说，业余者之夜，”他说，“回家吧，伙计们。以及谢谢。”

 

 

**3.**

“今晚是什么？”Natasha走进公共厨房时问道，“我们 _乱世忠魂_ 看完了吗？”

“我们在你和俄国代表团在一道时看完了那个和 _码头风云_ 。”Bruce切着蔬菜答道，Steve认出那和其他一些东西都是他种在他的实验室里的。“我们现在在看 _玛蒂_ 。”

“很好，”Natasha满意地说，“我看过码头风云而且我不喜欢Brando。而乱世那部我看着无感。”

Steve正往黑麦面包上放火腿时Clint走了进来，在柜台上寻了个地方坐。“那部没那么糟。但 _玛蒂_ 是更好些。”

乱世那部Steve看着也无感——抑或说，它带来的感触过头了，结尾处那些太过似曾相识的战争场面让他有些吃不消。事实上他感到天杀的不适，但他没必要让任何人知道这点。反正这举动本是为了他好，所以不该让他们感到糟糕。

在纽约大战一个月后，Tony看了一眼Steve的“补习”清单，近乎笑尿了裤子。他们当时待在神盾总部，刚和末世机器人打完一场（那时他们才交战了三回，但即使是当时Steve已经不想再和它们打了。）不知怎的，Tony给他们每个人都设立了文件夹，其中一个就叫“重新融入，Rogers，Steven”

“多贴心啊，”他看着他的StarkPad说道。“他们给你的日程表都颜色编码了什么的。这儿有心理疗法，伟大的美国历史，不那么伟大的其它所有的历史，军事训练…还有你的支出，哇，皇冠高地的一间小公寓——老天啊，这可有点儿上流化了，你的邻居有没有开始向你推销广藿香？除非那离你老家很近不然没理由住在那儿。沙包费用能买下一架飞机…还有一套铅笔。”

哦，他们对此十分慷慨。他们付他的账单的同时还给他发薪水，且于他来说太过丰厚了，但——

“你不能过这种日子，伙计，”Tony嫌弃地说，“你可是全民偶像，值得更好的。大厦现在有好几层都是空的，没人住。就用复仇者工作抵房租好了。”

Steve想出声抗议，但Tony忙着嘴炮他人目前的生活选择。

“还有Bruce，认真的吗，你不能想着回你在印度的小破屋，绝不行。你和Pepper不能 _同时_ 不在我身边。”他转向Natasha和Clint。“还有你俩？兵营生活？讲真？”

“我们有些人喜欢兵营，Stark。”Natasha回道。

“我超喜欢你还是我助理的时候，法律部的Natalie，”Tony说，“法律部的Natalie会很乐意住进繁华城区的一间崭新公寓。附近酒吧里有超多潜在男友。”

“法律部的Natalie会喝带气泡的粉色饮料，”Natasha说，“上面还有小伞。”

“而神盾局的Natasha是个住在简陋总部的棒棒的小间谍，还喝伏特加。”Tony回嘴，“你喜欢营造这种形象？”

“我在伏特加里加粉色气泡。”

“嘿，你不必来劝我，”Clint说，“免费的超酷新窝？我什么时候能搬进去？”

他没说的是他不想回到军营，因为那里因他的缘故多了许多空房间。据Natasha说——也据Steve在神盾所见——没人真的责怪他。但空房间还是空着。

“而你，闪闪惹人爱，”Tony转过身来看他，带着同他父亲一样的不屈不挠的决心。即使还在那时，Steve就已学会不要对此发表评论。“你住在一个狭小的柜子里看纪录片。你需要融入流行文化。这个我能帮忙。”

“Stark，你的版本的二十一世纪比末日机器人更能让他想死。”Natasha说。

“好吧，慢慢来。最近有看什么好电视节目吗？”

“我的确有补习一些我失事后的奥斯卡电影…”

“真的？队长，我超为你骄傲的。还有你得学会什么时候不能说“失事”，语境有时候挺麻烦的。你补了多少了？你的飞机在1945年失踪——是在那年的奥斯卡颁奖典礼之前还是之后？”

“事实上我在战争期间没怎么看电影，Stark。”

“Tony。你看了什么？”

“呃，我补到 _君子协定_ 。”

于是他们全都住进了Tony的大厦，开始了奥斯卡计划。他们几乎每晚都聚在一起稍微看一点，除非粉泥们格外活跃。六七月里他们从 _哈姆雷特_ 看到了 _乱世忠魂_ ，目前看到 _玛蒂_ ，1955年的得主。目前为止Steve都看得懂。甚至感觉…很好。熟悉。若是他忽视在只有他懂的隐喻和笑话时其他人看向他的茫然目光，和他们对于某些桥段的不耐…这感觉甚至像家。

“什么感觉？”Clint开口打断了Steve的思考，从他的三明治中顺了一片生菜。“看一部讲自己经历过的战争的电影？”

Natasha轻拍掉了他的手。“自己去弄吃的。你是说 _乱世_ ？”

“对。我一直好奇七十年后看到我们亲身经历过的东西会是什么感觉。”Clint沉思，趁Bruce没在看摸来一片奇异的蔬菜。

“尝试想象一年之后，”Natasha说，“对你来说就是这个感觉，不是吗？”

“差不多，”Steve小心地把声调保持平稳。“三明治？”

“好啊。黑麦面包？”

“对。”他把刚做好的那一份递过去，开始做另一份。

“谢了。”Natasha咬了一口。“那感觉应该和你看拆弹部队差不多，”她对Clint说，“你那是在伊拉克。”

“但为神盾清理地下人员和在军队里拆弹感觉可不一样。队长可是实在地在前线打仗。”

Steve耸肩。“我也从没在夏威夷驻守过。那无所谓。”

“哈。好吧，那么，我以为你会对那个官员的妻子出轨感到不舒服，”Clint沉思道，“看来没让你觉得不爽，队长？”

“在那部电影出来之前外遇就存在了，”Steve干涩地说。“我觉得第一桩有所记录的是在1936年。我在美校时听说的。”他仰头喝了一大口可乐，把杯子放下时轻颤了一下。

“嘿，你怎么了？”Clint问道。

“什么？”

“你觉得痛的时候就会变得很尖刻，”Clint说。“还有当你心神恍惚的时候。”

“拉伤了块肌肉，大概。”

“拉伤片刻就能痊愈。”Bruce开口，“你估计关节脱臼了。”

Steve又耸了耸肩，开始往面包上抹蛋黄酱。

“而你没上报？”Clint说，“嘿，伪善队长，我要是这么干了你会让我坐冷板凳。”

“它在痊愈。”

“所以？”

“你要上报是因为我们需要知道你何时不能行动，”Steve指出，“我不会不能行动。除非两小时内又有召集，不然我就没事儿。”

“你可以用些止痛药。”Bruce说。

Steve把黄芥末酱也涂完了。“它们对我无效。你知道的。”

“足够多的剂量应当足以覆盖你的新陈代谢速度——”

“等到剂量高到可以对我产生影响时，它也足够毒死我了，”Steve回道，“我们在战争期间试过几次，我最后只是狂吐不止。咬牙挺过去会容易得多。”他把黄芥末酱和蛋黄酱的瓶子盖好盖子，放回冰箱。

“你试过现代的东西吗？”Natasha问。

他点点头，擦拭着刚刚做过食物的台面。“嗯，试过一些。针灸有时挺有效的。但它不大可靠，而且很耗时间。”

“对，而且你知道，针灸治疼痛是很不错，”Clint插嘴，“但要是你的毛病是细针插满全身呢？”

“你觉得今天Fury在搞什么鬼？”在他们把食物端到客厅时Natasha沉声问Clint。

“我们不是军事组织先生？”Clint皱起眉摇摇头。“闻所未闻。”

“也许Steve有他的队长特权？”Natasha给Steve一个笑容。

“也许。”Clint在巨大的沙发上坐下，在面前的咖啡桌上放下一碗薯片。

“Hill很不悦。”Natasha在他身边坐下，为Steve在她身边留了个位置。

“Hill在干双重职务，”Clint说，而Steve瑟缩了一下。想到Coulson的逝去还是令人悲痛。“她还是每隔两天就和见鬼的国会通一次话。”

Natasha投去一个意味深长的目光。“觉得她出卖了他？”

Clint耸肩。“他们仍紧盯着他。也许。”

“你对最近这次怎么看？”

“不怎么看。怎么？”

Natasha咬了咬嘴唇。“只是…我感觉不太对。”

“真的吗？终结者？坏脾气少年？”

“不是坏脾气少年。而是神盾处理的方式。Sorensen。”

“Delhi重现。”Clint说。

“更像是Oordvarsk。”

“Pettigrew。”

“差不多。”

提及神盾时总是神秘兮兮，Steve咬了口三明治想着。暗杀双胞胎，Tony是这么叫他们的，大部分时候Steve难以赞同——他们只是人类，不必其他任何队员更奇怪。但每当这种时候…

“操他的神盾。”Clint嘟囔。

“我是从我们的神盾代表处听到异议了吗？”Bruce走进客厅，在双人沙发上坐下。“快告诉我我听到了异议。”

Clint笑了。“哇哦，温和的Banner博士言语恶声恶气。今天神盾又怎么惹你了？”

“Brucey不爽是因为神盾强制他去和他们的心理医生谈天。”Tony拿着一瓶威士忌在Bruce身边坐下，立刻就伸手去拿遥控器。

“他们叫你去做面谈？”Natasha问。

“不，只是帮助他们研究我的‘状况’。而且我也没有不爽，”他声明道，“我只是认为他们觉得我会就私人事务信任任何神盾雇员感到有点儿嘲讽。合同关系除外。”

“但心理医生不一样，”Clint说，“他们对医患保密协议还是挺严格的。他们必须这么做。”

“真的？”Steve说。

“嗯，你知道的，不是吗，队长？你每周都接受治疗，似乎。你知道你可以告诉他们的。他们不对任何人上报。”

“他们不吗？”

Clint正往嘴里送薯片的动作停住了。“你认真的吗？”

“我以为他们会的。”

“所以…”Clint眨了眨眼。“你只跟他们说你觉得Nick Fury会看到并听到的东西？”

“我以为就应当是这样。”

“所以你跟他们聊什么？”

“适应二十一世纪。团队问题。”

“你有真的跟他们说吗？”Natasha问。

“什么？”Steve问。

“你知道，私人的事儿，”Clint说，“那些你应该和治疗师们说的东西。希望，恐惧，好梦，噩梦，那些玩意儿。”

“这是我们的角色，”Tony说，“要是他们的目标在于适应二十一世纪，你该跟他们谈谈我们的奥斯卡计划。”

“我说过了。”Steve回应，小心的保持声音毫无波动。跟神盾谈？认真的吗？谈那些噩梦和失眠和突入而来的焦躁和——什么鬼？

“嗯？他们怎么想？”Tony说。

“他们赞同。”

“对，瞧，Steve有我们了干嘛还要神盾心理医生？”Tony说着打开电影，讲述一个从布朗克斯来的超正常的屠夫。Steve无声地谢过他的举动和，再一次的，感谢相对于他身边世界来说较为理智的存在。为理智感谢Tony Stark感觉挺奇怪的，但他现在身处的这个疯狂，奇异的时代…

不是所有都很糟糕，他不断提醒自己。事实上，大部分都新奇而令人赞叹。药物更有效了，而他和他母亲过去遭受的大部分苦难现如今都不再是什么问题。食物充足。充足到许多曾为其痛苦过的人的生活已经好转许多…

但有那么多需要学习。七十年的新知识需要补习，科学、技术、文化、政治、社会、语言，人和事。过去他习以为常的东西被舍弃。大部分时候他做得到，直至他无法承受。他到底要改变多少？到底多少过去——过去的他自己——要被如老旧衣物般抛弃？就像是这代人对待旧衣物，稍作磨损就丢弃不再穿着，甚至不做修补。

有时他觉得就像他的手指在被一根根从就生活的边缘上扒下。这只让他想抓的更牢。

他不能那么做，当然了。如神盾心理医生所言，那样既不合适，也不理智。他对此也同意：他需要适应。他别无选择。

并不是说他不对他的队伍，对神盾心怀感激，让他能活着做些有用的事。只是有些时日，迷失感、孤独感和恐惧感在每一场单打独斗中如影随形——若是他去细想，那让他不堪重负。不能回家的疼痛，不能离去的悲伤，与疑难念头挣扎的每一个不眠之夜…

这个，同他的队友们一起看电影，这个让他觉得正常。比其他任何事都接近正常。

 

 

**4.**

**August 8**

正常很好。

并非说不正常就一定是坏事。Steve的工作，打个比方，就不正常，但这不意味着它不好。有目标很好，知道在这奇异世界中他也有一席之地。他也许对Tony和Bruce念叨的话题一半都不能理解，Clint和Natasha在谈论到神盾内部政治时往往使他困惑，在试图理解这个喧嚣，虚假的世界时和Thor一样迷失，但他仍旧擅长军事策略和指挥领导。这是沉重的责任，但是这也让他感激，知道他能有所作为，知道他训练有素、志向坚定的队友们信任他，听从他。

一般来说是如此。

“鹰眼，从楼顶下来。”

“不行，队长。”Clint声音紧绷。

“为什么？”

“我会失去视野——”

“如果你不下来，我们会失去你，”Steve说，“一波机器人朝你的方向来了。”

“不，我不能——”

“你可以。现在，下来。”

“什么？不——”

“铁人，让他下来。”Steve说，而Tony立刻行动。

“他事后会不爽的。”他随意地说道。

“他可以在下来后冲我随便喊。”Steve说。

“无意冒犯，”Clint说，“队长，一分钟内你就需要——”

“我 _说了从房顶下来，鹰眼_ 。”Steve厉声回应。

通讯频道上有一瞬的寂静。“呃，队长我的队长，”Tony说，“这真是强有力而充满男子气概。我觉得鹰眼和我要吓尿了。”微顿。“顺道一提，我在把他带回来。他没踢我或者尖叫，但只是因为不想我把他扔下去。”

“这真是 **狗屎** ！”他可以听见鹰眼在喊。“我本会 **没事的** ，这真 **他妈的** ——”

“铁人，请确保鹰眼的耳麦不会广播给群众。”Steve说着将注意力转回新一波朝他涌来的机器人。

哦，靠。

数量太多了。他们会朝天桥过来，要是他不跳到他们中间他们就会朝着天桥下藏着的平民开火，这是他该做的而知道该如何做且能保护人民感觉很好，但同时——

他们随时会到，而且，尽管粗制滥造，他们数量也太多了，他刚把鹰眼送走意味这边没有空防，铁人估计还忙着飞离他，Thor被东边的一大波拖住了，而他毫不知情寡妇的位置——估计是在用某种奇怪的声波设备找控制塔，因为铁人断言控制塔必定离这儿不远——但机器人正在迫近而他需要给寡妇赢得一点时间，于是不做他想他便投入了战斗。至少他可以做这些。这很危险，而且痛得要死，但起码这个，他做得到。

 

 

**5.**

 “ _操蛋的_ 事实是，队长？”Clint冲进简报室，极度恼火，而Natasha瑟缩了一下。Clint对此会反应过度，她本该告诉他的。“我要是一到有他妈的状况出现时就得从高处离开就不能保护队伍了！”

“你暴露在——”Steve开口。

“我当然 _暴露_ 了，你这混蛋！”Natasha拉住他的胳膊，试图让他坐下，但他挥开了她。“我们都暴露着！我本该是你们的眼睛的！你为什么要——”

“因为你不是来冒愚蠢的险的，你是来发挥用处的！”Steve厉声回击，“因为我不想看到你跳下一栋楼——再一次——然后知道我本可以阻止你！而且那是唯一可以躲开那些机器人的方法——”

Tony吹了声口哨。“哇哦，保护过度的队长，我要被迷倒了。”Natasha窃笑几声，很快在看到Steve用一种烦躁的姿态往后抚了把头发，注意到他的手在颤抖时收起了笑意。Tony仍在讲话。“鹰眼，你必须承认，他有点儿熊爸爸的内心。这挺赞的。而且那些东西是会抓住你的。再说了，你干嘛在乎？我把你放在了另一幢楼上，视野超棒！”

“这不是重点！”Clint把箭袋拍在桌上，一屁股坐进Natasha旁边的椅子里。“那视野才 _不好_ ，几乎难以看清。”他瞪向Steve。“而且你又怎样，队长？我看见那些机器人涌来；你直接冲进了他们中间。”

“我知道我可以——”

“你可以自行痊愈，当然了。你也是我们的队长。你要是倒下了怎么办？”

“铁人接管。”Steve说。

“那是个笑话。他平时一直忙着狂揍和轰炸和像蝙蝠出洞般飞来飞去。你天杀的是我们的指挥官， _队长_ 。你不能不让我做我的工作然后因为愚蠢的鲁莽搞砸你的——”

“抱歉，Clint Barton在指责别愚蠢而鲁莽吗？”Hill走进房间，不可置信地问道。

“他才是那个本该领导我们的人！他自己冲进了一个 _军队_ 那么多的机器人好像它们只是场娱乐暴乱似的！”

“是什么？”

“过后再查，队长。”Tony说。“孩子吗，我们今天和其他人工作玩耍的不开心，是吗？”

“对，男孩儿们，静下来。”Natasha坚定的说道。“鹰眼，我端掉了控制室，队长没事，一切顺利。”她看向坐进了局长位置的Hill。“Fury呢？”

“忙着。我负责这个。所以，我们找到了少年罪犯。”

“嘿，别小瞧青少年们，”Tony说，“即使这个对科学实验有一种奇怪的品味。”

“真的是青少年吗？”Clint问。

“据我们所知，是的。”Hill说。“Doris Grey，十五岁，管自己叫终结者。”

“我能跟她谈谈吗？”Tony问。“她的制造很劣质，但我想问问她——”

“世界安全理事会已经把她转移了。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“什么？到哪儿？我——”

Natasha打断了他，神情戒备。“为什么安理会——”

“这是据我所知。”Hill平淡地说。

“但我们——这场战斗在四十分钟前才结束，”Clint说，“理事会是怎么——为什么会——”

“因为这是他们的特权。现在，Banner博士，我觉得你还在研究那个粉泥；我们需要你关于它的报告。我们还不知道为何这次Grey没有出动它，但我们需要确保万一Grey的任何朋友有能力出动任何颜色的相似物体，我们能有所准备。”

Clint和Natasha就Hill心不在焉而仓促的继续会议，几分钟后就突兀地以“干得不错，谢谢你们。我会把报告上交局长。”解散了他们的事态交换了担忧的眼神。

“什么鬼？”Clint在Hill离开房间后轻声问道。

Natasha转头看他。“Clint？”

“复仇者是Fury的宝贝。”Clint说。

“我知道。”

“那么…”

“你知道他本就打算让我们最终脱离，”Natasha说。“我认为他不想让安理会监管我们。”

“但这不会有点儿极端吗？”Clint皱眉。“还有他天杀的在哪儿？军火库的Coyne说他好几天都没见过他了。”

Tony向前倾身。“爸爸有麻烦了吗，孩子们？”

Natasha不自知地柔和了表情。“可能。这和我们无关。走吧。”她起身同他们一起离开了简报室。她意识到，尽管和Tony住在一起意料之外的可以忍受——甚至是愉悦——这也让她更难获知神盾的最新动态。而且，根据Clint毫无波动的表情来看，他估计也有同样的想法。

“Clint，”他们在离开大厦时Steve开口，“即使值得，我很抱歉。”

“什么？”Clint困惑地看向Steve。

“今天的指令。我仍然坚持，但我对你觉得这让你的工作难做感到抱歉。”

Clint眨了眨眼，点头。“啊，随便啦，没事。下次，就…更信任我一点。”

Steve点头。“但也要相信我的指令。除非我真心认为你面临太大危险，我是不会让你离开所处位置的。”

Clint哼了一声。“好吧。”

“哦我们要亲亲和好了吗？我超爱这部分的！”Tony说。

Natasha在Tony头侧拍了一把而后走进他们的喷气飞机。“好了，走吧，我们还要看电影呢。”

“这次是什么？我们看完 _八十天环游世界_ 了吗？”

“对，今晚是 _桂河大桥_ 。”Clint说，“因为让队长适应二十一世纪的方法就是让他不停地会看二战。JARVIS，还有几部关于二战的奥斯卡电影？”

“六部，先生。 _音乐之声，巴顿将军，末代皇帝，辛德勒的名单，英国病人，_ 和 _国王的演讲_ 。 _末代皇帝_ 不算是关于二战，尽管部分的确发生在战争期间。”

“哦。好吧，我们离 _巴顿将军_ 还离得很远。而且 _音乐之声_ 不算是战场相关。”

“没关系，我不介意。”Steve说，而Natasha注意到在他们所有人都系上安全带时他轻颤了一下。“JARVIS，出于好奇，关于一战的呢？”

“关于一战的电影在您的列表上只有一部。 _阿拉伯的劳伦斯_ 。”

Steve吹了声口哨。“就这样？第一场结束所有战争的战争就只有一部奥斯卡电影，第二场却有十部？”

“客观来讲，队长，还有两部在1945年之前的奥斯卡电影取景于一战： _翼_ ，和 _西线无战事_ 。而且 _乱世春秋_ 部分发生在一战期间。但的确，您的观点无错。”

 

 

**6.**

Steve伸展了下肩膀，小心地掩藏今天打斗时脱臼的那块骨头表达不满所带来的抽搐。他在机器人离去后就迅速将它归位，它愈合的很快，但很痛。非常痛。而且他别无他法，只能咬紧牙关把注意力放在电影上。即使这又是一部二战电影， _桂河大桥_ ，而且见鬼，那些士兵在战俘营的场面…

不。那结束了。他不能想起Bucky，被绑在桌上，声音含糊不清，忍受上苍才知道多大的痛楚，还有Dum-Dum，和Dernier，和Morita和其他所有人。

为什么奥斯卡电影不能全都是关于小狗和阳光呢？为什么他们不能就跳过这个，直接跳到 _金粉世界_ ？那很明显是一部轻松的音乐喜剧，鉴于它对西方文化最大的贡献是一首叫“年轻佳人赏心悦目”的歌。

他短暂考虑了一下这么提议。但那样很愚蠢，这是部好电影，所有人都很享受…

或许他可以只是说他累了然后去睡觉。这毕竟不是个任务，而且没人说他们必须从头看到尾。剩下的人——除了Bruce——基本上都跳过了一大堆。而且即使这是为了Steve好，又没人规定说他必须每部电影都从头看到尾。他可以就去睡觉。

除了他在真的疲乏前不想上床睡觉的事实。那样只会带来无限的回忆和噩梦和焦虑，而他受够了那些。

他短暂考虑了下在下次会面时和心理医生聊聊这个。他在他刚醒来后的那次治疗中已经足够敞开心扉，听那个男人解释PTSD的症状，并说在他康复期间神盾不会以精神状况不稳定为缘由赶走他。他和那个男人合作来使生活恢复正轨，按时做呼吸训练，健身，出门看看城市，根据他的建议来应对麻烦。那些都很有帮助。

但那是那时，而现在是现在，并且他 _已经_ 回归正轨。他不能在他终于得到一份工作和一个目标后回去向他们哭诉。无论在夜里事态有多糟糕。甚至有时在白天也如此。

哦天。那个日本士兵让Alec Guiness从那个可怕的小盒子里出来了，Steve感到胃里一阵翻江倒海。

“你知道那个日本官员的原型其实没有那么坏？”Bruce说，

“没有吗？”Tony说，双眼紧盯屏幕。

“不。经过他手的英国士兵在事后为他作证。让他避免因为战争罪被定罪。”

“他无视了日内瓦会议吗？”

Bruce犹豫了。“嗯…当时情况很糟，但军官本人还算不错。”

“所以这是根据真实故事改编？”Steve问。

“仅仅借用了一点。比方说，真实的英国殖民地基本上破坏了那座桥。”

“那么，没有‘让他们瞧瞧英国士兵能做什么’？”Tony问道。

“不算是，不。”Bruce回答。

“我也不认为有任何逃出战俘营的人被逼着‘自愿’回去。”Natasha拿着一碗薯片回到房间。

Steve的胃又紧缩了一下，Clint眨眼。“什么？那是什么时候发生的？”

“哦——抱歉，我们还没看到那儿，是吗？”

“对，感谢剧透，Nat”Clint说道，而Steve在假装喝一口可乐掩饰自己的恶心和喝下这一口可能真的会让他吐出来的可能性之间权衡。这真荒唐。这是部电影。本不该因为一个 _电影人物_ 从恐惧和战争中逃出后又被逼迫回到泥沼而感到身体不适。就像Bucky，就像其他突击队员，就像——

也许他应该拿出速写本来转移注意力。

“尔等人类将真实故事扭曲的做法令人困扰。”Thor说道。

“对，困扰。”Tony喝了一大口啤酒，声音沙哑。Steve转头去看他，好避开屏幕一会儿。

“你知道，我觉得也许这部电影不适合所有人看到结尾。”Natasha在几分钟后开口。

“你觉得也许不止队长不该看这些老战争电影？”Clint说，微顿。“特别是其中有虐待场景的？”

Tony咽下一口酒。“什么？”

“阿富汗。”Clint说。

Tony摇了摇头。“嘿，我没事儿。过去了。超多的治疗，酒精，和最好的药物。”

“嗯，我去做披萨，”Bruce说着站起身。“别因为我暂停。”

“我去帮忙，”Tony说着也起身。“还有人吗？”

Steve无意识地站起了身。

“给我的上面加很多意大利辣肠。”Natasha说道，Steve向她投向感激的一瞥后随着Tony和Bruce走进房间。

 

TBC.


	2. Ben-Hur 宾虚

**1.**

**September 1**

“我发誓，我的自尊可经不住那些娇小女人的更多打击了，”Tony在几周后他们走出神盾训练营时呻吟道。天啊，他接下来好几天都能感到最后那个肘击的力道。“认真的，神盾从哪里找来她们的？”

“温和的性别在战场上也可十分迅猛，吾友，”Thor大笑道，“吾等的姊妹Natasha可同我认识的任何男性比肩。”

“别以为我不知道，”Tony说，而Natasha笑容明亮，“吓惨我了。”

“她令我忆起Lady Sif，来自我的国度。尽管更为娇小。”

“说实话的，正是那部分，”Tony说，“我不介意某个强壮的名字是Brunhilda的亚马逊人用布满肌肉、强有力的大腿绞死我，但是是这些娇小的神盾姑娘，就好像她们都上过Waif-Fu学院还是什么的…”

Clint大笑起来，声音响亮。“这需要适应一会儿。但是我告诉你，你要体会过才知道，当那双有力的大腿以一种，呃，更私人的方式缠着你是什么滋味儿。”

“哇哦，我们之后需要对比一下。”Tony说。他瞥向Natasha。“还有我的意思是，尽管相对温和还有其他的，我知道你们很多人都能一脚踹上我们的屁股踢进地狱，我只是想知道神盾怎么把这么多你们这些人聚起来的。”

“他们下订单的。”她说。

“邮寄忍者新娘？这么想来，刚才那个教练是什么，泰国人？菲律宾人？然后有你，俄罗斯人，而那个把我揍飞的是阿根廷人…”

“你怎么知道？”Steve问。

“我想钢铁之人在休憩期间尝试过寻求床伴。”

“但我认为也许我们知道了什么，”Tony说，“Tasha，你是说我们美国姑娘们不必其他国家的强硬吗？”

“不觉得我说过这样的话，”Natasha说，“以及别让Maria Hill听见你说这话。”

“除非你对你的蛋的位置有所不满。”Clint说。

“我现在开始好奇了。你的姑娘是哪国人，Steve？英国？”

“什么？”

“你的人生挚爱，Carter特工。她是英国人，不是吗？相当好胜，据我父亲所言。她是不是有次开枪打你？”

Steve的嘴唇紧抿成一线。“对。英国。”他加快了步伐，知道他走在众人前头，而他人放满了速度。走廊里的寂静突兀而苍白。

“什么？我说什么了？”Tony困惑地开口，停下脚步环视队友们。

“Tony，”Bruce轻声开口。“记着，对你来说队长的生活是七十年以前。对他来说，一年都还没过。”

“不觉得那足够恢复到对于‘人生挚爱’的笑话能一笑置之。”Clint热心地指出。

Tony的嘴唇抿了起来。靠。

“可能需要一个道歉。”Natasha说着走向了女士更衣室。

“你觉得呢？”Clint哼了一声。他冲Tony做了个同情的鬼脸。“Tony，不是说你不是个好人。只是你有时就是忍不住不当个混蛋。”

“谢了，Legolas。太感激了，”

“嘿，我们混蛋们需要出于礼节为对方指出这种破事儿。”

他们进入了男更衣室，而Tony走向他的衣物所在的柜子。他抬起头来，看见Steve从浴室回来。毛巾裹住臀部，皮肤粉嫩且冒着热气，手上拿着另一条毛巾擦拭头发。Tony小心地接近他，而Thor、Clint和Bruce向淋浴间走去。

“哇哦，军队式两份钟完事澡之王。”他尴尬地开口，把他汗湿的衬衫脱下。Steve瞥了眼他，从自己的柜子中取出衣服。这人的腹肌和体格真是不可思议的完美，Tony毫不相关地想到。

“瞧，我很抱歉，这有点儿…”他清了清喉咙。“我，呃，问过Pepper我对此有多糟糕，但我很抱歉我拿你的姑娘开玩笑。我们总是忘记你——我是说，我总是忘记。就…呃，对，我很抱歉。”

Steve在放下毛巾，穿上内衣和裤子时双眼紧闭。“没事儿。”他穿上衬衫。

“就只是你认识的那些人…那是太久之前的了。”

“没事，”Steve说，坐下来穿上鞋袜。“那的确是很久之前了。我知道。我在醒来时拿到了所有人的档案。他们大多早就离世了。”

“她什么时候去世的？”Tony轻声问道，在他身旁坐下。

“Peggy？她没有。”Steve平静地说。他站着，将他的运动服塞进一个运动包里。“她还活着。九十七岁，退休了，在英国。”

Tony吞咽了一下。“真的？你联系过她吗？”

“没。”他拉上背包拉链。

“为什么不？”

“过去是过去了，Tony。她度过了完整的一生。我为她高兴。我对她没有什么好说的。”他快速地梳了梳头发。“很明显，她也有记忆问题。我去只会让她迷惑和伤心。”

他们各有各的房间是个好事，Tony在他们之后乘上飞机回家时想到。好在他们不经常全队聚在一起。对，大部分人在公共楼层吃早饭和晚饭，若是想要聊天也可以随时在那儿出没，但大部分时间他们只是待在自己的房间。不然的话Tony估计每小时都会惹恼队友们。

“所以今晚是什么电影？”Bruce问。

“ _宾虚_ 。”Natasha说着，从神盾的屋顶跃下。

“天，Phil超爱那部电影，”Clint说，“记得吗，Tash？每一句下流台词他都要尖锐地评论一句。超棒的。‘仇恨让一个人活着。它给他力量。’”

Natasha大笑起来。“‘菠菜也是！’”她悲伤地微笑。“你能想象要是我们跟他讲我们要和美国队长一起看 _宾虚_ 他会是什么表情吗？”

“像是进了糖果商店的孩子。尽管他估计会因为太过害羞而不敢真的发出嘘声。”

“为什么是 _宾虚_ ？”Steve问。

“哦他的姑妈非常，非常天主教。”Clint说，“每次她照顾他，她们都会一起看一部宗教电影。基本上是 _万世流芳_ 或者 _十戒_ 或者 _宾虚_ 。他挺厌恶这点的，所以他为了自保就开始拿它们开玩笑。他在一次长期监视任务的时候和我说过。”他的笑容柔软。“然后有次我们在底格里斯的一间小酒店房间里藏身，差不多有两个星期，而他们的英文播放列表上唯一的东西就是歌舞线上和宾虚。我觉得我要疯了。但Phil的时事评论爆好笑的。”他大笑起来，而后叹息。Natasha将手放在了他胳膊上。

Tony礼貌地别过了头。并不是说他无法理解失去和悲痛。他也许不能理解到Steve遭受的程度，但他也有过经历。为何他能理解暗杀双胞胎，因Coulson的死而动摇，却不能在Steve面前及时住嘴，停下那些愚蠢的话？

也许是因为他更能理解Clint和Natasha。比方说，他知道在Loki对他的大脑做的事之后，他想重新恢复神志需要一段时间，只是他不知道具体情况多坏，也并不想知道。他只知道Natasha带着他公路旅行了几天，因“公务”消失了几周，而后在下一次复仇者被召集时出现，神色狂妄，嘴从不闲着，只有在感到Coulson的缺失时才安静而沉郁。

Natasha…好吧，谁知道她是什么感受，她的过去有什么样的黑暗。Tony有时仍对她感到不安，如果“不安”能和“基本上偶尔会被吓惨”同义的话。但不知怎的他们能够好好相处。

然而他无法把握Steve。Steve公路旅行结束回到神盾，然后答应了Tony的邀请住进了复仇者大厦，但Tony很清楚那是出于对神盾的不信任而非乐意待在Tony身边。

他们相处的还好，大部分时候。Steve人不错，大部分时候。如果说他有点太过安静，如果他有时有点内敛，那没关系；没人指望他是个派对生物，而且坦白来讲，除了Thor和Tony和醉酒Clint，没人是适合派对的性格。将他们凝聚起来的是对抗坏人的热诚，而非聚众找乐子的热诚。

感谢上帝Bruce还好相处。一间自己的实验室，一点关于恢复期间属于整层楼不容许他人打扰的强调，这就足矣了。而Thor是无脑的那个；Thor是十足的幽默和洪亮的声音和偶尔闹出文化相关的笑话。倒不是说他经常在，鉴于他有阿斯嘉德和他的宠物科学家。

这是个好团队。Tony和他们所有人都相处得来。若是他能就只是停止当一个迟钝的混蛋。

他在冗长的开场白滚动时环视四周，等待他的队友们过来。电影室很舒服，仍然乏善可陈，但已随着Natasha钉在墙上的飞刀，散落四处的Clint的箭矢，和他自己的工具而有了一丝家的味道。Thor近来在墙上挂了一个看上去是半块维京胸甲的东西；Tony每次看到都会想起Pepper拽他去看的一部电影， _驯龙高手_ ，其中主角的头盔是母亲的半块胸甲，然后称它为自己的胸帽。

“好吧， _宾虚_ ，来吧。”Clint说着从Bruce放在桌上的一盘蔬菜里拿了个小番茄丢进嘴里。电影很快开场。“哦还有Steve，除了Coulson虔诚的姑妈外还有一个提醒：强烈的同性恋警告。我们会等你查完那个词。”

“我也许曾听过一两次，”Steve说，“美校，记得吗？”

“住嘴，你要把我脆弱的神经吓坏了。”Tony说。

“好吧，没人记得我以前在军队里吗？”Steve好笑地摇了摇头。“我在大萧条时期出生在贫困家庭，去过美校，和劳军的姑娘们巡回演出过，然后进了部队。我是不是说过最后那部分了？”

Tony大笑起来。“就只是——”

“就只是你坚信因为我不是和你们一个年代的，我就天真而无知。”

“你就给人这种…纯洁的形象感。”

“你知道，”Clint说，“道德崇高什么的。”

“我从上个月起就不再对周围大惊小怪了，”Steve说，“而且谷歌也是我的朋友。”

“这么说来，”Tony说，“你知道你的谷歌搜索记录别人也可以看到对吧。”

“对，他们在神盾告诉我了。”

“你个人对同性恋很感兴趣吗？”

Steve皱眉。“为什么这么说？”

“因为有一次你从Lady Gaga看到了网络暴力看到了不问不说，看到了捍卫婚姻法案，经过一个在安大略州渥太华的很有趣的Zaphod Beeblebrox吧，然后看到了前同性恋网站…”

“哇哦，Tony，视奸了不少啊？”Clint咕哝了一句。

“然后？”Steve说。

Tony露齿一笑。“你怎么想？”

“很有趣。”

“你认同吗？”

Steve点点头，抿了一口啤酒。“对于部分认同。”

“关于哪部分？”

“我从不喜欢恶霸们。我也从不认为就因为你是同性恋就该被踢出军队。”

Tony挑起眉毛。“但是？”

“但是我认为若是同性恋们想参军就不该公开取向。”

哦，好了。Bruce轻哼一声而Natasha眯起了眼。“你知道你只是小部分这么想的人，对吧？”Tony好笑地说道。嗨，不那么完美队长。

Steve耸肩。“那对士气不好。一个整体应当有凝聚力，每个人都该互相信任；如果人们总疑心他们的伙伴会不会想和他们调情的话就无法做到这点。”

“有很多将军们不赞同你的话。”Clint指出。

“他们很好。”

“你会拒绝和同性恋一起服役吗？”Tony问。Natasha迅速地瞥了他一眼。

“不。”

“为什么不？”

“我不会觉得困扰。但我不代表我团体中的其他人。”

“我可以代表这个群体里的其他人。”Clint说，“我可以向你保证我们才不在乎。”

“你确定吗？”

“我不在乎。”Natasha说。

“我也不。”Bruce说。

“我也没有异议。”Thor开口。“Jane同我谈论过这个话题，而我坦白我并不完全详细了解，但一项要求战士们向他人说谎以继续战斗的法律的终结值得我为此喝彩。”

Tony前请身体。“而且，根据逻辑，为何就士兵不行？你是否觉得就因为别人会不舒服，阻止同性情侣住在一起也是没问题的？”

Steve怒视他。“那只是狭隘的偏见——而且那在我的年代也存在。”

Bruce皱眉。“等下…你是说房东们可以解决偏见，而士兵们不行？”

“你在军队服役过吗？”

“不。”

“我见识过发觉你的一个同伴是同性恋会对一个团体有什么样的影响。”Steve冷酷地说。“那很不好看。”

Tony冲他冷笑。“你们怎么做，把他打发走，因为他和另一个男孩儿打亲亲，而这让真男人感到不爽？”

Steve的双眼燃起怒火，嘭地将啤酒放下。“我试着帮那个士兵，”他的声音紧绷。“我阻止了他被其他士兵打成肉泥。有些人想把他送上军事法庭，尽管战争期间军队已经不再这么做了，只是把人们送回家。你毫无概念我费了多大劲才让突击队重回正轨，其中有些人完全不在乎，有些人认为他应当被处决，有些——”他停下了。“只是因为有个人管不好自己的下半身。”他苦涩地说。

“他后来怎么样了？”Bruce问。

“Philips上校和我对那些发牢骚的人解释说他当了好几个月的战俘，而后自愿回到前线。告诉他们他在遭受弹震症。他们把他送回了家。蓝卡，并未遭受羞辱。”他坐了回去。“但还是改变不了什么。每个人都知道蓝卡意味着什么。”

“他回家以后发生了什么？”

“我不知道。那是我飞机失事三个月之前。”

“也许你该查查他的近况。”Tony说。“也许他找到真爱，和另一个出柜的士兵幸福地生活了一生。也许甚至结婚了。”

“也许。你觉得那值得他让我们遭受的一切吗？”

Clint歪了歪头。“好吧，那么，同性婚姻呢？你要告诉我们那是男女之间圣洁的仪式吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么我完全不惊讶。”Tony说。“那么如果人们性向不同要怎么做？”

“他们什么也不需要做。”Steve说。“他们仍拥有迎娶异性的权利。”

“若是你你会这么做吗？”

“对。”

“说得轻松。”

“人类历史上有好几百万人都这么做了。将婚姻作为宗教制度并非是否认人权——”

“它当然是否认人权。”Tony回击道。“而且是纯粹的偏见。对你来说坐在这儿评论当然轻松——”

“Tony，”Steve镇定地打断。“我对抗过一个因为别人的信仰和种族—— _和_ 因为他们的性取向就肆意杀人的霸权。 _那_ 才是侵犯人权，那才是偏见和残酷和邪恶。至于你不能自由地和任何想要的人结婚，或是你不能自由地选择职业？这两种不可能等同。”

“只是因为事态不像大屠杀那么坏，不意味着它就是对的。”Clint说。

“听着，当我被告知我不能参军时，我很烦恼并试图尝试其他途径，”Steve说。“但我不认为他们侵犯了我的权利。”

“若是你被歧视过也许你就会有不同想法了，”Bruce说，“若是因为一些不是你的错的东西被指责为不道德。”

“那不是歧视。而且言论自由意味着你有权利把你认为不当的行为指称为不道德。这不是私人——”

“呃，对，其实，大个子，它是的。”Tony突然恼火地开口。

“为什么？”

Tony扬起了下巴。“我是同志，Steve。道德败坏是我的中间名。”

“你才不是。”Steve嘲讽地说。“除非你是天杀的演员。”

Natasha咯咯笑起来，而Tony冲她假笑。“哇哦，我让美国队长爆粗了。”

“那和你在一起的那些女人们怎么解释？Pepper怎么解释？”

“双性恋。”

Steve摇了摇头。“你是说你拿不定主意？”

“我不需要。双。意味着我两个都喜欢。双倍享受，双倍乐趣。”

“那为什么我从没见过你和男人一起的照片？你在网上到处都是——”

“哦，好吧，我爹有点恐同，而Obie求我把那个保持私人。我大部分时间保持了。但是我大概一百年前就出柜了，而任何知道我的人都知道我过去和老二们有些近距离接触。而且超爱的。”

“什么？”Steve现在在皱眉了。

“认真的，”Tony说，对Steve的表情又气又笑。“Natalie Rushman就知道。”

Natasha耸耸肩。“我知道你喜欢姑娘们。非常。我以为另一边只是你的青春探索。”

“啊，好吧。那是杂志里说的。并非如此。如同上述，恐同的爹，坚决阻止我因‘怪癖’影响利润的Obie。这是我让他们演绎年轻Tony选择不当的故事的唯一原因。”

Steve的表情难以辨别。“而你说不是如此？”

“不，真的不是。我并不打算把西装涂成彩虹色，但就记着每次你对同志言辞不逊，你都是在针对我。”

Steve吞咽了一下。“记住了。”他顿了顿。“我说了任何不敬的话吗？”

Tony把头转向一边。

“我说了我不认为婚姻适合同性恋。是针对你吗？”

Tony哼了一声。“我不是结婚的类型。”

“我也不觉得同性恋们应当在军队服役。你想吗？”

Tony的表情说明了一切。

“好了，伙计们，就只是看电影，好吗？”Clint在缄默中开口。“觉得我们错过了大概二十分钟的同性恋情节。”

“而我难以理解为何那个男人在骑一个小型灰色哺乳动物。”Thor眯眼看向屏幕。

“伙计，我不敢相信你刚刚对着美国队长出柜了。”Clint过了一会儿低声开口。

“别告诉我你也不信我。”

Clint窃笑起来。“噗。我早知道了。”

“从没想到你也是看八卦小报的那类人。”Tony说。

“不，我本不会知道的，但神盾考虑了大概三十秒是否把我作为‘法律部的Cliff Baker’助理送去，最后决定还是替换成了Natasha。”

Tony挑起了眉。“你做卧底？”

“对。大部分时候作为保镖，但偶尔也有别的。酒保，商人，顾问，滑雪教练。甚至有一次是化妆师。”

Tony尝试着想象那样会是什么样。法律部的Cliff，面带稚气，急切于取悦上司，同时实时向神盾报告他的一举一动。“所以为什么他们派她来而不是你？”

“她更擅长诱惑，你看上去更喜欢女人，她可以和Pepper交集，而我填不来文档。我几乎文盲。”

Tony哼了一声。“别用那个搪塞我。”Clint总展示他的高中辍学背景，但在他身边待上不久就能知道他比展示的要聪明许多。

“嗯，我当然不像她天杀地会说拉丁。而且信我，我的情趣内衣组图远不如Nat的美艳动人。”

Tony喝到一半的威士忌呛住了，开始咳嗽。

 

 

**2.**

**September 2**

“我只是不明白为什么我们不能——” 

“你们不能是因为你们现在太过令人瞩目了，Romanov特工！”Natasha可以瞧见Fury的眼神焦躁，即使隔着大厦联络控制台上相对较小的显示屏，很明显耐心耗尽。“你不能就悠然插手——”

“无意冒犯，长官，为防外星人入侵就把我们永远待命是对我们的能力的愚蠢浪费，而你很清楚。”

Fury叹息。“为什么每次有人说无意冒犯时，接下来的话都完全不敬呢？”

“我们尊敬你，长官。”Natasha深吸一口气。“但这个任务本不该——”

“我们活在天杀的兄弟会里，”Clint插嘴。“很有趣的，但我们可以对神盾派上用场。”

“Stark和Banner有他们的科研，”Natasha说。“Rogers有他的补习计划；我们手上什么事也没有——”

“我们可以训练雇员，”Clint说。“不是只是偶尔帮忙，而是真正地训练他们。我们知道有新队进来了。”

Fury停住了，Natasha可以看见他在认真考虑此事。他们都令人惊讶地十分善于此道，而那样就有机会——

他摇摇头。“不。直到你们有更多选择，保持现状。”

他关掉了通讯，留下Natasha和Clint互相干瞪。

“这真是扯淡。”Clint说。

Natasha叹息着转头眺望城市，明亮的灯管延伸直至地平线，烦躁渗透体内。尽管她对神盾和它给予的机会心存感激，有时候…

“发生了什么？”Bruce拿着饮料走上甲板。“我以为你们有培训任务？”

“我们做完了。”Clint做了个鬼脸。“障碍课程。把新兵们在泥里赶。两个小时。然后接下来两周就没事了。”

“你知道吗？”Tony说。“我认为你们需要出个门。”

“我们出来了。”Natasha扬扬手示意甲板。

“出这个大厦。找点乐子。”

“我们很好。”

“我想出去，”Clint说。“好嘛，妈，求你了？”

“Clint…”

Clint拍上台面。“这培训任务特别操蛋，我在没人应该感到不爽的地方待着还非常不爽，我想出门。”他冲Steve露齿一笑。“当成是Steve的文化补习。让我们觉得在做有用的事。”

 

 

**3.**

所以他们在这儿，夜总会里，而它比起Tony可能带他们去的地方不算太坏。音乐嘈杂难听，似乎所有人都要么已经烂醉，要么正试图把自己灌醉，但起码桌子之间还能过人，在桌边你起码能听见自己的声音。顾客们都很年轻，但不会像其他店里的那么年轻。他和Bruce不会显得格格不入。

有趣的是，他和Bruce是这里的长者——如果你不算上Thor——而Natasha和Clint是（相对来说的）孩子，但Steve呈现了一种智慧外公和迷失小男孩并存的扭曲形象。

而且他就和Bruce待在桌边，啜饮饮料，看着Tony，Natasha和Clint轮流去舞厅跳舞。

而现在Tony觉得有点兴奋。还有点饥渴，鉴于气氛和，靠，在Pepper离开并进行了还是做朋友谈话之后他已经有一段时间没做过这个了，而不知为何他很恼火，看着Steve就坐在那儿，和Bruce聊天，克制自己，浪费自己的全美好长相，看上去没有勾搭任何人的意图。当然没有了。那个男人有青春，肌肉，仪态，对于任何不知道他是个斯塔恩岛那么大的混蛋的人来说都魅力十足…而他估计只是在那儿暖座直到他们回家。

“怎么了，老冰棍儿？怎么这么忧郁？”

“我没有忧郁。我觉得无聊。还有一点好奇。”他环视四周。

“好奇什么？”

Bruce微笑。“Tony，你把我们带到这间俱乐部有什么用意吗？”

“噢——噢，我很抱歉，Steve，你对这边有些情侣是不是有点不舒服？”

Clint和Natasha翻了个白眼。

“又来文化融入？”Steve说。

“没，只是给你看看我的gay蜜们。”

Steve叹了口气。“Tony，够了。”

“你还是不信我，是不是？”

Steve的表情说明了一切。“我会信你以前试验过。但你现在还是双性恋？不。”

“你不觉得我能对着男人硬起来？”

Steve痛苦地看了他一眼。“实话说我宁愿不去想你能对谁硬起来。但你证明过了你喜欢女人。”

“在油管上，”Clint插嘴，“很多次。”

“而你不赞同，是不是？”Tony问。

“赞不赞同你的性生活与我无关。”Steve抗议。

“但你不赞同。”

“性应该是隐私的。私人的。”

天啊，感觉就像在和一个修女说话。一个体格壮硕肩膀宽厚的金发修女。“挺有趣的，队长。也许你只是该找人上床。”

“也许是你该，”Natasha对Tony说。“这儿可不缺有意的伴侣。”

“也许我是应该。”Tony说。

Clint看向跳舞的群众。“也许我也应该。有一阵子了。”他仰头喝了一大口酒。“先得把我屁股里的沙子搞出去。”

“谢了，我们不需要知道你的屁股如何，”Natasha说，“但我疑心这边很多人都非常在乎。”

“绝对不是吧台那边的那个妞。”Clint说。

“吧台边的姑娘？”Tony问。

“口交的姑娘。”

Bruce呛住了啤酒开始咳嗽，起身去了卫生间。

Tony摇了摇头。“哇哦。那可不该在这间店里发生，”他说。“Nancy会很不爽的。”他环视四周寻找店主的身影。

“你打算告诉她？”

“什么不该在这儿发生？”Steve问。

“那个姑娘刚刚在吧台底下给那个男人来了个口活。”Clint咧嘴一笑，示意那个棕色短发的女孩儿。“然后从下面出来，点了杯酒。”

Steve面色发白。“而那很正常？”

“对，那真的不该在这儿发生，”Tony说着环视四周。“但其他你觉得紧张的事儿——也许那边那两个舌吻的姑娘？那绝对正常。”

“我从没说过那不正常。”

“你只是还没表示不赞同。”

“对我来说不是。我没有在评判你或是这儿的任何人。”他微顿。“但你垂涎那些姑娘们的样子基本证实了我关于你不是双性恋的言论。”

“你觉得我不能垂涎男人？”

“我不认为你真的想要，不然你不会 _那样_ 看着姑娘们。”

“哦让我现在来矫正你有趣的观念。”Tony大笑着说道。他环视舞厅。“你瞧见那边黑色长发的姑娘了吗？你想知道我想对他做什么吗？基本上是所有男人都想做的事儿。你知道，抚摸她的头发…亲吻她…把她拉近…”Steve吞咽了一下，瞥向Clint，后者现在正挑高了眉看着Tony。Natasha翻了翻白眼离开去了吧台，而Tony放低了声音让只有他们三个能听见。“我想要抚摸她的双峰让她呻吟…感受那平滑的皮肤，我想要让她感受我因为她硬的多厉害。我想要把手伸入她的衬衫抚摸她…”而要是Tony继续说下去Steve就要原地自燃了。他是怎样想感受她有多湿润火热，品尝她，闻她，仅因她的味道就临近高潮，进入她的身体…

Steve瞪着他。Tony咧嘴一笑。好吧，也许他喝的有点太多了。他有一段时间没说下流话来震惊别人了——特别是对于大部分他认识的人来说这都过于淫秽，但考虑到面前的听众…

“但，事实是，大个子，我对她旁边的红发肌肉男也想做同样的事。我想要感受他的胸部和腹肌，看看它们是否紧实坚硬，我想要把手从他背上抚下，而我也想要他抚摸我。我想知道他尝起来是什么样，想要把手放在他的臀部揉捏。我想让他硬起来，然后我想把他带回家，对他做各种能让你比现在脸更红的事儿。”就像他进入Tony的身体，用嘴包裹住Tony，像是探索他高潮时是什么味道…

“而你，大男孩儿，”他说着后靠，冲Steve坏笑，“看着比我提出第一个独白时要更感兴趣。这是不是刺激太过了？你知道很多现代的智慧说法是很多恐同者只是深柜的同性恋吧？”

Steve嘴唇紧抿，脸红的厉害。

“老天，Tony，”Clint哼了一声。“你知道我比我的箭还直，但那也让我硬了。见鬼， _我_ 都会现在上了他。”他转头去寻找刚刚Tony提及的那个男人。“等下，你说的是哪个？我可不想调戏错了人。”

“信我了？”Tony问Steve。

Steve瞪着他。

“嘿，别担心，你的贞操在我这儿很安全。我不会扑上你的。我不玩单箭头的。”

“靠。”Natasha说着来到桌边，神色不比往常优雅。

“怎么？发生什么了？”

“Fury打来了。他让我们回去。”

“啊？为什么？”

“因为很明显一大波记者正朝这个方向涌来。”她顿了顿，瞥过Tony的肩头。“他们来了。”

他转身。当然了，门口有非常可观的一群，看上去正在和保安争吵要求进入。“等下，他们怎么知道我们在——”

“你是Tony Stark。”

“Fury怎么知道——”

“他是Fury。”

“那是什么？”Steve问。

“狗仔队。”Tony说。“我知道你知道他们是什么，老冰棍儿。”

“这儿？在同性恋酒吧？”Steve疲倦地揉了揉眉心。“好极了。”

“放松，这不是同性恋酒吧。这是…比较灵活的类型。我来搞定。”

“你喝醉了。”

Tony大笑着拍了拍他的胳膊。“Steve，Steve，Steve，我自从十三岁就可以在酩酊烂醉和被操透的同时搞定这些媒体。”

“也许我该搞定这些。”Steve担忧的说，看着Natasha给回来的Bruce解释情况。

Tony咯咯笑起来。“得了吧。你？那两个是经验十足的间谍，即使他们也搞不定这群鲨鱼。”

“我可以！”Clint瞥向镜头，礼貌地微笑。

“你看上去像便秘。”

“我 _觉得_ 便秘，”他说。“让我跟你讲讲我臀缝里的沙子。”

“千万别。”Bruce说。

“Natasha擅长这个，”Clint说，“演戏。”

“我也擅长，”Steve说。“我只是讨厌这个。”

“队长，我不觉得认为拥有关于美国队长独家报道的疯狂粉丝们能和老君阻止的镜头相——”

Steve转头看向镜头，露出一个轻松的微笑。灯光闪烁，Tony不得不承认，他被震撼到了。

“你这小演员，你。”他顿了顿。“那么，你能不能展示出轻微困惑，勇于尝试，神情坚决的样子？”

“我可能刚好可以做到。”

Tony站起身，走向酒吧前门。

“对，嘿，Mandy？”他朝其中一个记者微笑。“对，把美国队长带出去，觉得这音乐不太合他胃口——没有查尔斯顿舞曲，是不是？”

Steve朝记者露出一个微笑。“我觉得他把它和林迪舞搞起来了。”

“队长，你对纽约夜生活作何感想？”

“仍旧在适应。我认为它很好，只是不太是我的风格。”

“你已经频繁光顾过这类场所吗？”另一人问。

“忙于战事，”他轻松地说。“而且太过害羞。”他补上，而Tony可以瞧见记者们照单全收。

“美国队长，你有没有看到同性情侣？”后排的一人喊道。“你是否觉得震惊和恶心？”

“没有，女士，不觉得恶心，只是有点惊讶。”Steve说。

“你以后会再来吗？”

“估计不会，但我觉得我的队友们很愉快。我更偏好电影。”他移动的很快，很快他们就穿过记者们到了私人停车场。

“你们去吧，我走路。”Steve说。

“你确定？要是你又遇上媒体怎么办？”Bruce问。

“他们只在前门那里。”Natasha说，至于她是怎么知道的，Tony完全不想知道。

“想要人陪吗？”Bruce说。

“不，我没事儿。”Steve说着离开了。

Tony看着他离去。

“你知道Steve的问题是什么。”Bruce说，声调低沉只让Tony听到，而Clint和Natasha正朝车边走去。

“是什么？”

“他的问题是，他既在他的九十岁也在他的二十岁。”

“意味着？”

“意味着他有着老人的价值观，和年轻人的固执己见。”

“还有他那个队长的性格。”Tony说。“我觉得他在九十岁还是会一样固执己见的。”

“Tony。去年这时候，Steve活在一个很多人觉得同性恋需要被处决，或起码进行电疗的年代——而那些人是 _我们_ ，好人们，不去想纳粹们的想法和做法。对他的适应有点信心。”

“但他认为——”

“你真的不知道他现在在想什么。谁知道呢？他也许有些惊喜给你。”Bruce顿了顿。“他的态度不会是问题，不是吗？”

Tony转身。“你认真的？恐同队长想有什么想法都行。对我来说没差。”

“不，有的。”Bruce轻声说道，上了车。

对，有的，Tony想着。但随便了。他又没打算勾搭某人，然后第二天让道德崇高先生直面一切。鉴于是Steve，他估计也只会礼貌地向那人提供咖啡和报纸，然后找借口去锻炼。这点对Tony的情绪毫无帮助。

啊，去他妈的，那么。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉，这篇里Clint真的是直的，因为我会忍不住把他和Phil配对，那样这篇就变成一篇Phil死去Clint超级伤心的文了。我绝不可能这么干。


	3. The Apartment 公寓春光

**1.**

**September 3**

“是什么让你们想到去那间夜店的？”Fury揉着眉心，盯着Starkpad上的晨间报道。

“那…当时看上去是个好主意？”Clint说着，瞥了一眼屏幕上Steve的脸。

“再试一次。”

“Stark，长官。”Natasha说。

Fury叹息。“当然了。”

“情况很坏吗？”Natasha问。

“不太好，”Fury说，“有些报纸拿美国队长在约炮场所出现一事打趣。”

“那不是约炮的地方，”Clint抗议，“它其实挺有品位的，鉴于是Stark的选择。嗯，除了那个吧台底下的口活。”

“口活——”

“不是我们，长官。”Natasha说，而Fury微微松了口气。“长官，真的，影响——”

“幸好今年是选举年，所以它不会出现在头版的位置，”Fury说，“也幸好委员会不太在乎媒体说什么。”他顿了顿。“委员会比起其他更看重结果。”他轻声说道，放下了他的Starkpad。

“所以什么变了？”Natasha问。

Fury抬起头。“你指什么？”

“现在的困难是什么？”

“什么让你觉得现在有困难？”

“你，长官。”Clint突兀地开口。

Fury若有所思地凝视他们。“事态更公开了。更危险。赌注更大。”

“长官…”

Fury手指划过平板，队长的脸顷刻消失。“不管怎么说，他昨晚做得很好。几句零碎回答，没有长篇大论。我之前担心他会停下来和记者们聊天。”

“好在他没有。”Clint咕哝。

“为什么？”

“他有自己的想法，长官。”Natasha说，“其中有些会有损他的名誉。”

“美国队长在公开场合不需要表达看法。他需要从坏人手中保护我们。”Fury顿了一下。“出于好奇，什么想法？”

“他对于我们现代的一些道德观不太赞同。”

“当然了，我也不。”

“对，但你不在乎谁操谁，长官。”Clint闷闷地说。

“恐同，那么？”Fury说，“很严重？”

“不算太坏，”Clint说，“没有说支持对堕落的鸡奸者处以死刑什么的。但也不怎么看好彩虹旗。”

“对公众影响会是灾难级别吗？”

“不，不太算，”Natasha说，“他认为只有异性恋可以结婚，并且不赞同不问不说的废除。”

“所以和差不多半数美国的投票群众观念相近，那么。”Fury说，“他对此特别反感吗？”

“不。”

“而且他知道Stark是双，”Clint说，“看上去没有被吓坏。”

“我会想知道他是怎么知道Stark的取向的吗？”Fury又开始揉眉心，“Stark没有去捏他的屁股吧？”

“非常奇怪的，没有。”Clint说，“而且队长也没打算冲上街头大声痛骂，他只是对现代世界感到不适。”

“啊，这不能责怪他。这和他入睡前的世界非常不同了。”Fury叹气。“让他远离媒体。半数会扑上去指责他政治不正确，另外半数会因为他作为公众人物为道德挺身欢呼雀跃。而我最不需要的就是委员会问我美国队长怎么会在他妈的福克斯新闻上。”

 

 

**2.**

**September 4**

直到Steve和Tony在清理电影结束后剩下的狼藉时Steve才终于开口。

“如果前两天我无心侮辱了你，我很抱歉。”Steve诚恳地说，“我不是有意的。”

Tony从一打玻璃杯后十分困惑地看向他。然后他突然明白了。“你是说我是双的事儿。”Steve点头。“所以你终于相信我了？”

“对。”

“所以你厌恶罪恶，却喜爱——或起码可以容忍——罪人？天，谢了。”

Steve摇了摇头。“我不是这个意思。”

“不，你把你的意思表达的挺明白的。”Tony跟着Steve走进厨房，两人都拿着一堆碗碟和残羹。

“那你为何不就此放过我。”

“你觉得你周遭的很多事都是不道德的。”

“对。”

“不只是同性恋什么的；还有唯物主义文化。在夜店里约炮的人。”Tony将手上的碗碟放下。“我们刚刚看的那部电影。”

“拥有一件公寓的全部意义就是让人们出轨更方便些；你不觉得那违背道德吗？”

“那不犯法。”

“那是欺瞒。打破誓言。伤害家庭，配偶。你觉得没问题？”

Tony摇了摇头倒掉了残羹剩饭，忽视了Steve对此痛心的眼神。他绝无可能储藏一个吃了一半的火鸡三明治。“那发生于两个你情我愿的成年人之间。”

“被出轨的那人可没同意过。”

“我不打算对此争辩。”Tony捡起一个半满的酒瓶喝空了它。“我恰好同意你这一观点。”

“真的？”

Tony犹豫了一下。“我两种角色都经历过。偷情的一方和被背叛的一方。好吧——三种，事实上，因为我也睡过已婚的女人，即使我要说当时我并不知晓。不要那么看我，偷情是在我…年少轻狂的时候，并且事实上是我后悔过的诸多事中的一件。”

“你也会后悔？”

“比你想象的次数还多。”Tony悲伤地说。“有好多年和产品线和衣柜颜色让我希望它们从未发生过。”他看了看另外半瓶酒，抑制住了喝掉它的念头倒进了洗手池。“即使如此，那电影也依旧挺好笑的。它应该是一部喜剧，不是行为教育片。”

Steve微笑起来。“有道理。”

他们把最后一点餐具和爆米花碗收拾好，而Tony想起过去他只会让机器人收拾。但和另外一人一同干这活有种安抚人心的感觉。

“挺有趣的。”Tony沉思。“你对黑人总统，女性参军，跨种族结婚，还有种种念头眼睛眨都不眨一下。为什么同性恋就不同？”

“我接受他们。我只是不认为需要强迫所有人接受。”

“像是在童子军里？你真的觉得他们会对小男孩儿们动手动脚？”

Steve摇了摇头。“不会比男老师猥亵女学生们更厉害。或许可能性更小些。这根本不是我的反对原因。”他打开洗碗机。“我只是不觉得童子军在试图教导一系列价值观时需要被强制去接受同性恋们。”

“那么无神论者又怎么说？”Tony问，想到Steve在一年前还没见过洗碗机，现在却用的比他还熟手是多有趣的一件事。

“无神论者怎么了？”

“童子军应该接纳他们吗？”

“我不知道。”Steve过了一会儿后回答，把一个碗放到洗碗机架子底层。“我可以理解为什么童子军们愿接纳他们。我不觉得我赞同，但我也不觉得童子军必须要接受。我不是说我对无神论有什么意见。或是同性恋。我只是觉得双方都不需要被强迫。”

“为什么？”

“因为家长们有权利教导给孩子们他们自己的价值观。”

“而那些被教导这些价值观的孩子们，要是他们长大了因此厌恶自己…没有伤害，就不算违规？”

“Tony…”Steve抬起头来看他。

“不，我是从经验得来的。谢天谢地，不算很多，因为我意识到我也喜欢男孩儿们的时候我已经太过熟悉我是如何让我爸失望了，所以真的，多这么一桩完全不痛不痒。但其他孩子们…并不如我幸运。”

Steve看上去很受伤，就如同每次Howard被提起时他会有的表情。以及游移不定。

“而且还有被家长的其他狗屁观点灌输的孩子们呢？”Tony继续。“要禁欲，等到婚姻才行的扯谈理论？”

“为什么那是扯淡理论？”

“你知道禁欲是什么，对吧？告诉孩子们避免怀孕和疾病的方法是祈祷以远离不纯的念头？大可以去查查资料看看那有没有用。以及，剧痛警告：没有。”

“我知道。我只是不觉得那很愚蠢。不要把叉子和勺子放一起。”

Tony沉下了脸。“避孕套是魔鬼的橡胶手套？真的吗？”

“不，不是那部分。但我不觉得告诉孩子们等到结婚很愚蠢。”

“谁他妈的真的信那套啊？”

“我。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“天啊，你的观点…真是特别严苛。毫无余地。就好像你无法接受人们表现的像人类。”

“知道什么是对的，并以此为准则生活并非严苛和毫不留情。”

“而你总是如此。你很完美。”

“我从没那么说过。”他把Tony放下的杯子放到顶端架子上的另一侧。

“你是那么表现的。”

Steve皱起眉。“不。我也和其他人一样只是凡人。我也会犯错。我只是觉得我们需要更高要求自己而非堕落于自己的错误。”

“哦所以现在我很堕落了？”Tony假笑着倚回台面，看着Steve把东西放好；没必要去帮他，反正Steve也只会把他放的东西重新再理一遍。

Steve叹息。“为什么这个和你有关？”

“你告诉我你觉得作为同志是不道德的，而人们应该保护孩子们不受其侵蚀。婚前性爱是不道德的。哦你猜怎么；对于一个有过太多不正当的婚前性爱且要是等到结婚的话估计会禁欲一辈子的人来说，我实在有点儿觉得你在评判我。忍不住觉得你有这种…反感的态度。而这让我有点不爽。”

Steve又叹了口气，看上去很疲惫。“我不是圣人。你现在应当知道这点了。”

“哈，真的。你做的什么事看上去不圣洁过？除了对于家务有点强迫症外？”

“很多。”他把洗碗机关好，让它开始运作。

“好吧，我告诉了你我的，你为什么不也说说你的呢。”Tony顿了顿。“这么说吧。你没结过婚。找你的标准，你应该是个处男。你是吗？”

Steve拿起一块洗碗布开始擦台面。“那不是…”

“哇哦，我们的好队长用肉体的愉悦玷污过自己，然后让教堂将其神圣化过吗？”

“即使做不到你也可以相信性应该等到婚姻之后。”

Tony陷入愉悦的好笑和某种…停顿之间。“好吧，你有吗？”

“有什么？”

“有做过吗？是那种做过一次，往后十年都会对此忏悔的真心悔过的行为，还是经常有之？”

Steve擦着台面，长久的沉默着。

“来嘛，闪闪惹人爱，我们在分享呢。”

Steve停下了动作。“五次，好吧？”

“什么？”

“五次。我有过五次性经验。”

Tony眨了眨眼，突然希望他和别人就Steve是否是处男打过赌。Clint，大概。也许是Bruce。“队长，你没结婚。”

“没有。”

“那不是有点儿伪善吗？”他先前想过他会就Steve自身的人类不完美的证据大肆评论，但不知为何他觉得这么做不妥。

“对。”Steve嘴唇紧抿。

“你那时多大？”

Steve沉默了许久。“我…我那时常常生病，在我小时候，”他轻声说道，小心的把洗碗布晾干。“我常常躺在床上，努力不要死于哮喘，或者无聊。我身边时常有很多修女。即使我健康时，也不是说会有很多女孩愿意…诱惑我。”

“发生了什么？”

“血清。”

“它治愈了你，然后你就有了正常的，健康年轻男人的性欲？”

Steve也靠上了桌沿。“它把我的新陈代谢加快到四倍，Tony。”

“你是说…”Tony挑眉吹了声口哨。“哇哦，有些男人会愿意为此去死。”他顿了顿。“我现在就在严肃考虑。”

“那并不好。让人分神。特别是对于一个单身，毫无经验的，在劳军行程期间被姑娘们包围的男人来说。”

Tony大笑起来，而Steve终于给了他一个小小的笑容。“如果你是想让我同情你，我得说你可差得远了。年轻，健康，英俊，性欲旺盛，独自在姑娘们中间。漂亮姑娘们。这可真够糟糕的。”

“的确没那么糟。”Steve脸红着承认。他拿了一个干净杯子从水龙头那儿接了点水，而Tony抑制住了告诉他冰箱里有过滤过的纯净饮用水的念头。

“所以，你和五个劳军姑娘做了？还是说一个姑娘做了五次？”

“我…”

“来嘛，说吧。”

Steve犹豫了一下。“我算是…约过几个姑娘。或者说，好吧，我们，呃，调了会儿情。我仍旧…仍旧爱着Peggy，但我不知道她是否…我很久没见过她了，然后我和姑娘们一起呆了一段时间，而我们调情的时候，我有时只是有点儿停不下来。”

“你和几个劳军姑娘调过情？”

“四个。”

Tony吹了声口哨。“我猜即使你穿着那身制服也不能变成一个童子军。而你和她们中的一些相处时克制不住了？”

“对。”

“所以是五次里的两次。”

“好吧，两次和Shellie，一次和Marla。”Steve晃着他的杯子，低头凝视着。

“还有两次呢？”

“我是和突击队一起。”他喝了一口。

Tony张大了嘴。“是说， _和_ 突击队？他们中的一个？”

Steve近乎把水喷了出来。“你疯了吗？！”

“嘿，你说的——”

“那完全是不合法的！他们是我的人——”

Tony抛了个媚眼。“噢我敢说他们是的。”

“不，我是说他们听我的命令——”

“听你的命令？以前的孩子们是这么称呼它的吗？”

“Tony！”Steve瞪向他。“不。我没有…不，当然没有。”

Tony坏笑起来。“你知道我们都听说过战争期间士兵们会互相勾搭，即使不是同志。”

“我知道，谢了。但我没有。”

“所以，是谁？”

“法国姑娘们。”

“真的？你怎么有的空闲时间谈恋爱？”

“那不是…恋爱。”

“那是什么？”

Steve移开了目光。“那并不光彩，好吗？”

“怎么？”

“听着，那时…那时身边没什么姑娘们。”

“然后？”

“然后我有点…分神。”

“你是说超他妈饥渴。”

“好吧，对。”Steve一手拂了拂头发。“那时候镇上有些法国姑娘们，但是我不说法语而我们也没时间去认识他们——”

“你干了什么？招妓？”

Steve脸更红了，一口喝光了他的水。

“我操，”Tony有些震惊地开口。“美国队长 _嫖_ 了法国小妞。”

“我不完美，”Steve苦涩地说。“我告诉过你了。”

Tony顿住了。“所以你为什么对这类事这么严苛？”

“错的就是错的，”Steve简洁地说。“人不完美，我们都会犯错，但我们不能只是转身告诉我们自己就因为很爽这就一定是没关系的，我们应该不断重复。”

“也许还有一事是关于立下那些没有道理的标准。”Tony说。“然后对那些无需愧疚的事感到羞愧。像是作为人类，和需要性爱。”

“没人 _需要_ 性爱，”Steve说。“而也许我们就得同意我们观点不同。”他把杯子洗了洗擦干，放了起来。

见鬼，这简直像是和一个处女在说话。Tony漫无目的地好奇着他是否小时候就是个怪胎，或是这些都是在他母亲死后作为孤儿时被灌输进他的头脑的，或是在他进入军队之后。

“你为什么没有再约会了？”Tony好奇地问道，打破了沉默。“我是说，在这个世纪。”

Steve的肩膀微微僵住了。“我应该约谁？”

“那过剩的性欲呢？”

“我现在能处理的更好一些了。”

Tony咧嘴一笑。“我赌你能。”

“什么？不，不是像那样。”Steve慌乱地说。

“哦真的？千万别告诉我你还信‘如果你自慰你就会变瞎’的傻话，因为我对说我的视力有一点零而鹰眼的——”

“不，当然不。我只是说它不再像以前那样让人分神了。”

“好吧，你要是想解决相关问题记得告诉我，”Tony想了想自己的话又大笑起来。“我是说约会的那部分，不是解决性欲的那部分。倒不是说我认识很多愿意等到结婚的姑娘们，但是为了美国队长，说不定她们很愿意。”

Steve的嘴唇微微翘了起来。

“怎么？”

“不好意思，我在试图想象你会把我介绍给谁，然后…”

“然后？JARVIS可以一瞬间调出我的小黑本。”

“有点儿吓人。”

Tony微笑。“你猜怎么？洁身自好队长也有幽默感。”

“Natasha之前说了什么来着？你观念中的文化补习会比末日机器人先解决我？”

“大概。Katie也会。还有Eileen，还有Mara，Mara比较…有创造力。但很温柔。我可以——”

Steve好笑地摇了摇头，站直了身。“晚安，Tony。明天见。”

“你确定你不想要我——”

“晚安，Tony。”Steve坚定地说，然后向他自己的楼层走去。

哈。这真是令人惊讶的顺利。

但，操。Steve Rogers，二十五岁的老处男，饥渴，困惑，被漂亮姑娘们包围，非常困难地想要照自己的道德标准生活——虽然那标准大概在那时都已经过时了。大概一有机会就自慰，然后在不够的时候羞愧地买法国妓女。

那…不能说是没有魅力的画面。

Tony呻吟一声。哦，操，别，别想到那份上。绝对不要超那个方向发展。

 

 

**3.**

**September 8**

_复仇者们仍拒绝为纽约市中心的战损付账_

_复仇者大厦屏蔽手机信号？_

_复仇者：在波士顿蜥蜴大战中现身，却缺席了阿尔伯克基的异常酸火？_

Clint约过Natasha的肩头扫过Starkpad上的报道，看见上面列出了他们去过的全部地方，指出其中多少是北部，东部，西海岸——不然就是蓝州——其中南部和中西部的少之又少。

他拿起箭矢坐到Natasha身边，将Starkpad倾斜过来一点好让他们都能阅读，边看边检查每一根箭后放回箭袋，而Natasha仔细地给她的枪上油。

“Tasha？这他妈的是什么？”

“神盾的。你今天没上邮箱吗？”

“想要Tony一说可以使用就去射击场。谁发的？”

“我们的新联络人。”

“什么？为什么？”

“我猜是想让我们心情低落。起码要是你看头条的话。”

_铁人：不足以保护我们，但仍旧不愿为了大众利益分享他的技术。_

_铁人：重蹈麻烦重重的过去？_

Clint快速地扫视过这篇，看见一张他们离开夜店的照片，Tony看上去精神很好而Steve看着…呃，轻微困惑，勇于尝试，神情坚决。

…然后有一个友好小提示，提到这间夜店是如何因它过去相对狂野的时期而闻名，同性情侣在里面跳舞和公开亲热。又提到一点 _Stark，闻名于那些风流的女伴们，同样也承认年轻时和男性们有过纠缠…_

“噢，操我。”Clint嘟囔着。

“不是个好主意，不利于团队协作——以及公众形象。”Natasha收起她的枪械，啪的一声关上匣子。“而如果你想在外面找个人约，请务必保证不会上头版头条。我不觉得Fury的胃溃疡会喜欢这个。”

“操他的Fury。”

Natasha做了个鬼脸。“同样不是个好主意。”

 _复仇者们会如何投票？_ 他们继续读下去。Tony被预测会支持Obama，尽管他是那最富裕的百分之一，Bruce可能倾向于Obama因为他的科学背景（什么？），Natasha和Clint完全不可预测（太棒了！），Thor，作为一个独裁主义者，估计会支持Romney，而Steve也无以得知，大概会投给Romney，但可能会担忧Romney的摩门主义。文章提起他在战争期间和黑人们共同战斗的很好，但他从一个价值观拘谨的时代过来，很有可能对Romney的保守主义很有同感——

天啊，一派胡言。

“所以我们要拿它怎么办？”他问Natasha。

“我不觉得我们需要做什么。像我说的，这只是用来让我们感觉糟糕。”

Clint小心地保养完他的弓后放回背后，两人一同离开射击场向公共楼层走去。

“我们必须要跟Tony讲这射击场赞透了，Tash。”他在电梯上行时评论道。

“我知道。标靶移动很快。战斗模拟也很棒。”她瞥向他。“怎么了？”

“没什么。只是…这和神盾的训练场不一样。”

“是的，它更好。”

“而它不在神盾。”Clint说。

天花板很高，标靶崭新，箭矢也很酷。其中一个会放出紫色光芒——除了让人分神外没什么用，但很酷。

而且它不在神盾。有了这个，为什么他和Tasha会想要离开？

“你知道昨天肉桂粉色物质出现在曼哈顿市中心了吗？”Natasha问。

“什么？为什么我们没被召集？”

“不确定。也许因为那不太重要？神盾特工把它感到水里就溶解了，反正。它也不大，就和公交车那么大。”

“仍然。我们应该被召集的。而且为什么那个粉泥的信息没被送给我们，反而送来了这堆狗屁新闻？”

“他们估计就把样本送给了Bruce然后就觉得足够了。”

电梯门开了，他们走进公共区域。Bruce和Steve已经在那儿了，Bruce正在用室内烤架上翻炒什么，而Steve正好奇的看着。一些汉堡面包和其他配菜躺在他们旁边的柜台上。

“那些真的和肉味道一样吗？”Steve问道，Clint闻言看向烤架。恶。豆腐汉堡。

“对，算是。”

“别骗你自己了。”Clint说。“他们可能尝起来和普通汉堡一样，直到你吃过了真正的汉堡。然后你就会觉得自己之前在吃橡皮。”

“才没有。”Bruce说。

“你多久没吃过真正的汉堡了？”Clint说着给自己装了一盘。

“大概十二年，我想。”

“所以说你怎么可能知道？这儿，来一个。”他把他的盘子递向Bruce。

Bruce做了个鬼脸。“呃。不了谢谢。”

“我能尝一个你的吗？”Steve问。

“拿吧。”Bruce对旁边的素食汉堡扬了扬手。

Steve开始装自己的食物。“你们知道我们有了新联络人吗？”他问Clint和Natasha。

“对。是谁？”Clint咬了一大口。

“Tom Sorensen特工。”

“Sorensen？！”Clint说道，汉堡几乎呛到了喉管。“操我。”

“他怎么了？”Steve问。

Clint突然觉得仿佛吃了一嘴灰。“他们以前想让Phil来做我们的联系人的。 _Phil，_ 不是这个混账。”

“Sorensen没什么不好。”Natasha说。

“他是条老狐狸，”Clint愤怒地说。“而且Fury不信任他。为什么他要把他指派给我们？”

“也许这不是Fury的决定。Hill不在意他。放松。他也许不那么坏。”Natasha拿了一盘蔬菜，没有拿汉堡面包，只是放了一个素食肉排。“Bruce，他有没有给你送粉泥的样本？”

“样本？”Bruce往他的汉堡排上放了些黄芥末酱。“对。但我不知道是为什么。我已经有一些了。尽管他们稍微有点不同。”

“他们没告诉你为什么你会拿到这些？”

“没有，我只是从神盾邮件里拿到的。”

“Sorensen，你他妈的蠢蛋。”Clint咕哝着，觉得愤怒在燃烧。“Bruce，他们不是从坏脾气少年那儿来的。她还在监管中，起码这是我们所知的。这些是从昨天的一场事故中得来的。”

Bruce匆匆地咽下食物。“靠。真的？”

“对。他估计想要你对比一下——”

Bruce抓起他的素食汉堡匆匆离去。

“嘿！你不打算看电影了吗？”Clint说，“这部是 _西区故事_ ！”

“我看过 _罗密欧与朱丽叶_ ，”Bruce说，“我基本上知道这部会怎么结尾。”

“仍然对Sorensen感觉不错？”Clint在门关上后开口。

Natasha犹疑地摇摇头。“他是新来的。给他一些时间。”

 

 

**4.**

**September 14**

Steve看上去很疲惫，Tony在把目光从星空收回看着他走上甲板时想到。当然了：现在是凌晨三点。正常人在晚上这个时候睡觉。反正Pepper是这么告诉Tony的。很多次。一般来说在凌晨三点。

Steve对于看见Tony在这儿似乎还有点不悦。“Tony，你在这儿做什么？”他说着走向他身旁。

“放松。看看星空。”他顿了下。“睡不着，你？”

Steve犹豫了下，微风拂过他的头发。“有点儿。我想画画。你介意吗？”

“随意。”Tony说。Steve点点头，寻了一个好的位置坐下，而Tony留意到Steve最喜欢的是铅笔画而非油画或雕塑这点有多方便。一个素描本，一盒铅笔，一个平面，他就可以开始了。

而且这上面的氛围很好，如果反正你这个点也睡不着的话。气温还算暖和，深夜街道的声音也传不上来，夜空澄澈。他从栏杆边回来坐到Steve身旁，瞥向Steve在画的画。似乎是一群穿着短裙的舞者，Tony倾身去仔细看着。“ _西区故事_ ？”

“它的画面很好。”Steve说。

“比 _阿拉伯的劳伦斯_ 要好。”Tony回答，尽管他看着那些沙子却没有紧张或闪回是个令人愉快的惊喜。“你觉得它怎么样？”

“哪个？ _西区故事_ ？”Steve问。Tony点了点头。“我很惊讶Maria活了下来。她不应该是朱丽叶吗？”

“也许他们觉得传统结局太令人失望了。”

“也许。但足够抑郁了，我觉得。”

“嘿，总比看新闻好。”

“不错。”

“你有吗？看新闻，我是说？”

“当然。”Steve微微皱眉。

“好吧。公民义务之类的？选举？”Steve点头。“你觉得了解的足够了吗？”

“对。但别问我想给谁投票。”

“我可以大概猜到。”

“我很怀疑。”Steve说。

“为什么？”

“我自己都不知道投谁。”

“真的？我以为你会…比较传统。”

“传统有很多，Tony。”他的双眼布满血丝，Tony看着他给短裙上色时意识到。“不是所有的都是保守的。”

“你不喜欢现在的共和党？”

“我两边都不喜欢，”Steve缓慢地开口。“但共和党格外如此。有些人比较得体，他们说的大部分东西我都赞同，但有些就…那些最喧嚣的…”

“满嘴跑火车的混蛋，”Tony点头，“尽管他们说的大部分东西我都不听。我的私人助理会帮我过滤信息。”

“其中有些很恶劣。而且持续了一阵子了。”

“我觉得两方都是这样。”

“民主党起码不会冲一个士兵发嘘声，尽管意见不同。”Steve上完了裙子的阴影，继而去给男性舞者的大腿上色。

“我总是忘记你错过了越南战争。”Tony说。“而且什么时候共和党嘘过一个士兵？”

“去年，在他们的候选人辩论上。有个同性恋士兵问起不问不说法案的撤销，然后观众就喝了倒彩。注意，Romney没说他赞同他们这么做。但仍旧很恶心。”

Tony耸耸肩。“群众都是傻瓜。”

“你不觉得困扰？”

“我不是个士兵。我有很多朋友是，但这不是我的战斗。”他顿了顿。“去年发生的？你不是还冻着吗？”

“昨天的新闻短片里有。还有其他一些东西。”Steve叹息。“我还是看老电影好些。”

“我们都是。你大概不该认真对待这种事儿。人们总是很愚蠢，两边阵营都是。”

Steve瞥向他。“你几天前还很认真。”

Tony耸了耸肩退让。“我估计不应该那么做的。那些都不算是我的战斗。我是说，就像你指出的，又不是说我想要成为一名士兵。或是童子军长官。而且我也不是结婚的类型。这些于我来说都是理论。”他看着铅笔描摹出舞者的影子。“就庆幸那对你来说也只是纸上谈兵就好。”

Steve的笔尖顿住了。“那对我来说不是纸上谈兵，Tony。”

“什么？”

“那涉及私人事务。”Steve深吸了口气，平稳地迎上Tony的目光。“我在军队服役过。我仍然认为我是个士兵。”

“对，好吧，但你不是——”

“我是。”他前倾身体，放下了铅笔。“所有这些？公开取向服役，能否结婚？这些不只是理论，而我也不是伪善。我清楚地知道我在说什么。个人而言。”

“你是…”

“同性恋。”

Tony的下巴掉了下来。

“你认真的吗？”他震惊了一会儿后问道。

“不能更认真了。金赛量表上的五。而且那是基于过去经历。”

“我靠。”Tony长出一口气。“天啊。所以当时我在夜店里逗你，关于——操。”

“我完全知道你在说些什么，”Steve紧绷着脸。“关于那个男人，不是那个姑娘。”

Tony摇了摇头，脑海中一片迷茫。“所以…天啊，Steve，那么之前的态度是怎么回事？你很聪明。你能阅读，也能思考。你不必像一些可怜鬼一样因为过去的一些黑暗时代痛恨自己——”

“我不恨我自己。”

“对，但——如果你不，那么——”

“你知道，我在战争时期就弄清楚了，如果血清治好了我的哮喘却没带走我的同性恋倾向，也许同性恋不是种疾病。我全靠自己理清的，用不到你的才智或你们光明的现代。”

Tony困惑地皱起眉。“所以为什么止步于此，大家伙？为什么不拥抱你的非疾病？”

“我不为此羞耻。”他轻声说道，“不再如此了。我那时也并不因此特别羞耻；我现在也绝非如此。我相信我所读到的，性取向是天生的，和聋哑一样并非出于个人选择。”他迎上Tony的目光。“但我也不为此自豪，像如果变聋变哑我也不会如此一样。而且如果可以，我也会想改变它，和如果是聋子或者哑巴一样。而我不觉得这有什么不对。”

“只是说说，有很多聋哑人很为此自豪，不想通过手术改善他们的听力视力。但不说那些；你还是像缺陷一样看待它。”

“它就是。”

“怎么？”

“首先，所有人都想结婚生子——”

“我就不是。”

Steve无视了他。“而如果你是同性恋，你就不能。如果你能想办法改变？为什么不？”

“你需要多上上谷歌，我的朋友。很多。因为，新消息：你两个都做得到。”

“在违背世界上很多主流宗教的情况下。不必讲还有生物理论。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“你真的信那些胡言乱语？你想要‘修好’自己就因为某些过时的道德观？”

“对我来说没有过时。也许不太频繁，但我仍然去教堂。”他微微瞪了一眼Tony，“而且如果我们要搞尊重那套，记住你在侮辱基督徒的时候，你就在侮辱我。”

“大多数基督徒对同性恋没有意见。也许你该看看他们说了什么。”

“我有看。我只是不同意。”

Tony停住了。“你从哪儿…好吧，我怎么会不知道你看过了这些？我是说…支持同性恋的基督徒？金赛量表？”

“图书馆在浏览器之前就有了。”

“为什么——”

“我和你还有两个间谍一起生活，还在神盾工作。你们所有人都没有隐私意识。我查了查基本内容，但更多的那些，我之前不想让任何人窥视到我在做什么。我现在也不想。”

Tony陷入了沉默，看着Steve为背景上色，铅笔涂抹出慵懒的线条。看上去他的注意力已经不在画上了；只是用它打发时间。

“你知道，这对我来说的确需要更久的时间来思考。”他最终承认。“而且我得说，我现在在想象要是福克斯新闻知道会怎么样。你能想象吗， _美国队长_ ，同性恋？”

Steve颤了一下。“我宁愿不要。”

见鬼，Tony想，他那个超级智慧外公/迷失小男孩的特质又开始了。

而且见鬼，Tony以为他已经不再用他父亲说的那些话来想这个人了；穿过了美国队长的表面得以触及到Steve Rogers的内在，至少算是如此。Steve现在和Tony父亲执念的样子一点也不相似。他疲惫，孤僻，在凌晨三点醒着，穿着一件皱巴巴的衬衫和运动裤，将素描本放在膝盖上又拿起一支铅笔，而Tony好奇他在上来之前是否有尝试过入睡或去过健身房。

但他仍然是美国队长。仍然代表着母亲和苹果派和美国精神和…

“等下，闪闪惹人爱，”Tony说，“你在不问不说法案前就在军队里了。如果你违反了法律那别人怎么会指望你成为美国道标？你必须说谎才能入伍。”

Steve的嘴唇扭成一个毫无笑意的笑容。“你已经知道了我是说谎才能入伍的。我隐瞒了我是从哪儿来的，因为他们一直拒绝我而我觉得作为一个美国人参加战争是我的义务。”

“这不一样。军队一直想阻止像你这样的人入伍。你是怎么对你自己辩解的？”

“首先，我入伍不是为了成为道德模范的。我入伍是为了去打仗。即使苏联也不该是象征领袖；那儿本该有很多我们这样的人。我本不该是特殊的。”

“所以你不觉得你说谎才能入伍很重要？”

“不如能参军这点重要。”

对，Tony也许应该猜到这点。“更大利益之类的？”

“差不多。”

“你不担心被发现吗？”

“为什么？如果你是个同性恋但是在服役期间没有同性恋举动就会被踢出去，如果你有这类举动就会被控告或是送进监狱。我从没那么做过。我觉得我的取向和军队无关，而我决心在军队中好好表现。我的确有好好表现。”他做了个鬼脸。“除了法国姑娘那次，但军队事实上鼓励我们这么做。”

“军队好样的。”

“不问不说法案那时是个幻梦。”

“好吧。”

“我第一次看到它被撤销时，我想，他们要取消这个机智的做法重回屠杀异类和军事法庭太糟糕了。”

“以为你觉得公开取向服役是很糟糕的主意。”

“我是这么觉得。”Steve顿了顿。“我只是不觉得那些行为有任何意义。我觉得只要是隐秘的话同性恋服役没什么大不了。”

“所以你要怎么办？就…永远躲在柜中？”

“为什么不？”

“天啊，Steve。”Tony震惊地摇摇头。“你不觉得担心吗？媒体？他们如今鼻子可灵了。你不担心他们发现吗？”

“他们要怎么发觉？除非你告诉他们，不然他们怎么会发现？”

“Steve，兄弟，在某一刻，你会忍不住的。你会…你知道，暴露。”

“并非如此。我不会的。”

“你认真的？”Tony坐回去。“好吧，我知道你可能不想参加同性恋游行或者教堂婚礼或是和你的甜心收养柯基，但你肯定会想约会。特别是你有四倍性欲什么的。”

“我不会。”

“你肯定在跟我胡扯。贞洁誓言？你知道这些不可能的，对吧？我可以给你看任何相关资料。”

“为什么我要发誓保持独身？我也许某一天会想结婚的。”

“和一个女人。”

Steve点头。

什么…“你对他们能硬的起来吗？我是说，我知道你说你有过五次，非常令人印象深刻…但是真的吗？即使你想要的是男人你也会和女人结婚？”

Steve做了个鬼脸。“你不是想要什么都能得到。这就是人生。”

Tony瞪着他。“好吧，瞧，我不相信罪恶，但是如果我信？你刚刚说的那个？那就是罪恶。对一个女人说谎——”

“我不信你。你也喜欢女人，是吗？”

“证据就在油管上。”

“你——对你来说，和男人在一起只是你的选择。如果我和你一样，如果我也能被女人吸引，你觉得我不会吗？而且永远不会想要和男人做些什么？”他的下巴绷紧了一刻。“我爱Peggy。如果可以我会和她相守一生，即使我对她毫无兴趣。”

“而你不觉得那对她不公平？”Tony逼问。“和一个不想要她的男人在一起？”

Steve移开了目光。“我想要他。婚姻不是全在于性。只是不想和某人做爱不代表你不爱那人。而仅仅因为你想和某人做爱不代表他对你是好的，或你对他是好的。”

Tony张开了嘴，又闭了起来。靠。偏偏在这时他的雄辩能力要抛弃他。

Steve长久地凝视着他的画，漫不经心的又添了些色彩后放下铅笔，抓起铅笔盒扫视一眼。“见鬼，把铅笔刀忘在房间里了。”他开始整理他的笔，将它们整齐地放入笔盒。Tony看着他，瞥向他刚刚画完的话，短裙，舞者的手臂，长腿，相互交缠，鲜亮的色彩和Steve拘谨的动作和情绪截然不同。

“晚安，Tony。”他说着走下楼梯。

Tony待在甲板上，仍旧有些震惊。

他突然意识到Steve有多么年轻。仅仅二十出头，仍旧在许多事上十分青涩，而他好奇除了他以外Steve是否和任何人说过此事。

他太他妈的年轻了。如此脆弱。Tony感到一种奇异的想要保护他的冲动，想要从他自己，从他那错误的完美理念中保护他。

这非常奇怪。美国队长不需要保护；他才是保护别人的那个。对吧？

 

 

**5.**

Steve在床上翻了个身，在脑海中不断重放他和Tony的对话。希望他没有决定下楼来再次尝试入睡。不能决定他是希望自己什么都没说，还是庆幸他说了。

他想要约会吗，Tony有问他。他想不想解脱。

天啊，当然。

当然了。他加倍的性欲现在能更好控制了——基本上是因为这些天有很多其他的事情让他分神——但欲望仍在那儿，渴望触碰，感受，接近他人。基本是对于女性，因为他习惯如此，而且本该如此。尽管他乱七八糟，他也不是瞎子，注意到了他在神盾遇到的一些女性。想过去认识她们，对她们好奇过，就像他在他的年代对姑娘们也有过的那样。她们和他过去一同长大的姑娘们如此不同；一样陌生，一样和他不是同类，但因为文化不同的缘故加倍地让他无法理解。

至于男人…

不，他不想想。和他一起生活和工作的男人们各有独特的魅力。Bruce还好，但Thor和Clint是那种他儿时梦中意淫过的类型，在他足够健康可以梦遗的那些时候。至于Tony…

他立刻就意识到了Tony的魅力，当然了，但因为他恼人的性格搁置了。现在…自从Tony告诉他他是双性恋后，他开始 _看见_ 他，逐渐更多，去注意他。他开始和他相处的更好。觉得和他更亲近，既厌恶他毫无愧疚地接受自己的方式也因此被吸引。

他又翻了个身将脸埋进枕头里，对自己感到恼火。天，Tony Stark。所有他可以产生不当感情的男人们中，Tony Stark简直在名单顶端。见鬼的血清，见鬼的过度性欲。

他叹了口气。但这不仅是因为他恼人的性欲。他知道。是孤独。不只是爱情方面的孤独；他终生都是这么过来的。这是所有一切的孤独。

他只是太他妈的孤单了。这让一切都更难度过。

恐惧与痛苦在他和突击队一起时就存在，而每当他失去战友时他就会悲痛，但那些是他的队友，那是他的年代，而且他有Bucky。当他受的伤难以忍受时，他可以和突击队待在一起，听他们试图搭讪法国姑娘，互相分享黄段子。他可以从Bucky中寻找安慰，告诉自己他能最终救出Bucky，就像Bucky那么多次救过他一样，告诉自己他们在从希特勒手中保护世界。对抗邪恶。那很值得。

他仍然在拯救世界。Loki和奇塔瑞人和末日机器人不是希特勒；他们更糟糕。

但他拯救的是什么世界？

有时，想要不再面对这些的欲望变的如此强烈。不想再感到恐惧，不想每时每刻绷紧，不想完全感受美好的食物而后突兀地觉得他会弄丢它，不想担忧他某一天会失控而有人会察觉。不想再感到这一切都不在值得，对如何继续一无所知。有时他想要尖叫，告诉所有人滚开让他一个人待着。有时他想要不停哭泣直到入睡——有时他会如此。但随后他会醒来，无法再次入睡，而他无所事事，只好去健身房，让记忆和迷失将他围绕直到他再次毁掉一个沙包。然后，太过不安不能冒险乘摩托出门，他走上甲板，试图沉浸在画画中却失败，看着太阳从曼哈顿的地平线上升起，知道他又要经历一遍。

而有一两个晚上他认真的思考过是否要屈服于恐惧，屈服于痛苦和迷失。他认真的思考过不想要明天，不想度过再一个夜晚。

他认真的想过就让一切结束。

挺可笑的，鉴于他的工作不久就能让他做到这点。

如果他晚上不能入眠，如果他不能适应这个奇怪，喧嚣，丑陋的世界，如果他不能承受失去Bucky，Peggy，或他整个人生，那没关系，因为他注定会在荣光中倒下。没必要像懦夫一样选择自杀；某天末日机器人或外星人或一坨烂泥或任何他搞不定的高科技东西肯定会乐意代劳。没必要害怕往后会有充满不眠之夜，孤单和痛苦的漫长人生。

因此他持续冲向危险，大多数是为了履行职责或是救他的队友，但——如果他对自己足够诚实——并没有可以躲避死亡，而总是只收获酸痛的骨头和破损的皮肤，痊愈的很快但痛的要死。

如果神盾知道，他们会阻止他。他们会让他停职，然后他又能去哪儿呢？甚至没机会派上作用。没有机会让他的生命有所价值。

他坐起身来揉了揉脸，尝试专注于神盾心理医生在最开始的一些疗程中教过的呼吸练习，那时他还以为适应只需几周，过后他就会好。尝试专注于那些有益的成果。

他更熟识现在所处的世界了。这很有益。电影之夜很有用，他可以观看一些他熟悉且渐渐不完全舒适的东西，更了解他的队友们，偶尔能分享一些他知道而他们不的知识。

他在战斗中是个很好的领导者。这很好。

他更善于在现代寻找美了，尽管它布满硬朗的线条和过于平滑的表面。更善于理解现代科技和现代社会。

他觉得和他的团队更亲密了。

觉得和Tony更亲密…不是什么好事。他得解决那个。

好吧，他对不眠之夜没什么办法。或是噩梦，或是看见向他冲过来的东西知道它们会伤到他时的恶心感，或是想到可能会再次失去战友的恐惧。迷失和焦虑和 _上帝啊求你了，我不想待在这儿，请让一切变得好些，请帮我改变一切_ 。

但是自助者得天助。也许起码他能解决自己的性向。之前他没有时间也没有理由。那对于他来说从不算紧要。一开始病的太重不必管它，因为他不必对姑娘们有欲望因为没有姑娘会要他。后来太忙于战争，而且知道对于他注意到的一些男人事态不会有两样；他也许有时候太过饥渴，但若是事态变坏，他总能招妓而后得以感觉轻松一会儿。然后是Peggy。他知道，一旦战争结束，他会和Peggy在一起，如果她愿意要他。他想要么他对于男人的非分感觉会消失，要么他会想出办法解决，为了自己也为了Peggy。

他现在失去了Peggy。但也许他总能有些办法解决他的感受。而也许若是他解决了，也许他能找到另一个人一同生活——而不必再被男人吸引，特别是Tony。而后也许他就能适应这个奇怪的世界。然后也许，如果他能适应，他就不会每晚醒着，希望能够回到过去。他也许甚至能睡着。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金赛量表上的五是主要为同性恋，只偶有异性恋行为。
> 
> 下面是个人问题，可以不看。
> 
> 说实在的，这章里Steve的做法，怎么说，我还是比较赞同。倒不是说我相信他的观念，但是作为一个双我的确不愿意出柜或是在生活中尝试同性间的恋爱。即使我对于所有LGBT持支持态度。就这样。


End file.
